Demon's eye
by Arima
Summary: Nicht alle Sayajins wurden von Freezer getötet und die, die überlebt haben stehen nun einen noch mächtigeren Feind gegenüber! Ihre Not treibt sie auf die Suche nach Conmos, ein legendäres Wesen, welches widerum auf Suche ist: nach Son-Goku! *Kapitel
1. The adventure starts!

Hallo!!! *winkwink* Freu mich über Besuch, also, nicht so schüchtern!!! Komm rein, komm rein, ich beiße nicht (Ausnahmsweise will ich mich mal dran halten)!!! *g*  
  
Also, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich heiße Arima, bin ein Einmann- Fantiction-Betrieb und neu auf Fanfiction.net (sozusagen noch gänzlich unbekannt... :). Wollte eigentlich noch viel sagen, aber weil mir das Risiko zu groß ist, dass ich euch damit vergraule, kommen wir lieber gleich zum Kern der Sache: Meiner Fanfiction!!!  
  
Nun gut, vorher muss noch etwas klargestellt werden: Die Figuren, sowie die Grundidee von Dragonball/Z/GT gehört alles Akira Toriyama, etc., etc., ... Ich möchte hier folgendermaßen nix stehlen (ganz ehrlich :).  
  
Die Story: DBAD findet seinen Anfang beim Beginn der Boo-Saga, also, es ist bis dahin alle ganz genauso verlaufen wie im Manga, nur ab da geht es gänzlich anders weiter! Macht euch auf neue Bekanntschaften, Feinde, Freunde und eine Menge Action gefasst!!! :)  
  
So das Wichtigste wäre nun gesagt und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei...  
  
Dragonball AD  
  
Kapitel 1: The adventure starts!!!  
  
"Piiiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip" Der schrille Signalton eines kleinen Weckers, welcher auf 5 Uhr eingestellt war, erfüllte den ganzen dunklen Raum, ohne zu berücksichtigen, dass die Person, die er eigentlich wecken sollte, schon längst unter der Dusche stand. "Piiiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiip" gab er den lästigen Ton hartnäckig weiter von sich.  
  
Eine Tür, links vom Nachtkästchen, auf welchem sich der Quälgeist befand, wurde geöffnet. Dampfwolken quollen hervor, und eine Person, welche der Wecker hätte wecken sollen, kam heraus.  
  
Bei dieser Person handelte es sich um eine junge Frau, um die 20 Jahre. Sie war groß, ungefähr 1,80 und hatte eine schlanke, muskulöse Taille, welche jedoch von vielen hellen feinen Narben überseht war, die auf den Verlauf ihre bisheriges Leben hinwiesen. Lange Beine und einen schönen Busen gaben ihren Körper einen Hauch von Zerbrechlichkeit und ihre weiße Haare hatten einen gesunden glänzenden Schimmer. Die junge Frau hielt das Handtuch über die Schultern geworfen, und strich sich die nassen Haare aus den Gesicht.  
  
Sie ging zu dem Wecker und drückte den ,,AUS" Knopf. "Kleiner Nerventöter, Schach Matt..." Ihr Murmeln wurde von einem herzhaften Gähnen abgelöst und sie musste sich Mühe geben um nicht auf der Stelle wider einzuschlafen.  
  
Ein weiteres Gähnen wies auf die Müdigkeit hin, welche noch tief in ihren Knochen steckte und sie streckte sich kräftig um vielleicht ein wenig davon abzuschütteln. Ihre großen blaugrauen Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer. Über die Eingangstür, die momentan geschlossen war, zu ihren Bett, über den dunkelgrauen Kasten, wo sie ihre paar notwendigen Kleidungsstücke, wie Kampfanzüge, Handschuhe, etc. aufbewahrte, weiter zu einen kleinen Schreibtisch, der von Zetteln, schmutziger Wäsche, Reste von dem gestrigen Abendessen, verschiedenen Workcupes (viereckigen, schwarzen Metalltafeln, welche zum Datentransfer dienen) und Kopfhörern mit den dazugehörenden CDs überseht war. Und schließlich wieder zu der offene Badetür, aus welcher immer noch weißer, durchschimmernder Dampf hervorquoll.  
  
An dem großen Fenster des Raumes blieb ihr Blick hängen. Sie ging zu der ovalen Scheibe und blickte hinaus. An ihr rasten Planeten, Sterne, Asteroiden und etliche weitere Weltraumkörper vorbei, so wie in den vorigen drei Wochen auch.  
  
Sie konnte, wenn sie sich ein wenig vorbeugte, einen Teil des Raumschiffes erkennen, auf den sie sich befand. Die D234/GL4, ein moderner Kahn, auf dem sich so manches hohe Tier ihrer Rasse aufhielt. Das Schiff schien von der Dunkelheit und Stille des Universums eingehüllt zu sein, als würden sie in einer riesigen Luftblase in einem Meer aus Schwärze dahintreiben.  
  
In ihren Augen spiegelte sich der weite Nebel aus Gasen wieder, den sie gerade durchquerten. Die Wolken sahen atemberaubend schön aus. Sie schimmerten in einem dunklen Weinrot und ein glitzerndes Funkeln, bestehend aus mikroskopisch kleinen Meteoritenstaub, umgab sie und verlieh ihnen etwas unanfassbares.  
  
Die junge Frau bemerkte nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand hereinkam. Dieser jemand war ein junger Mann in einem dunkelblauen, enganliegenden, sehr elastisch wirkenden Kampfdress, der seinen muskulösen Körperbau gut betonte. Darüber trug er eine Brustpanzerung, die ihn bis zum Becken reichte und ihn vor schwereren Verletzungen bei einem Kampf schützen sollte, außerdem trug er noch Handschuhe, die ihn bis knapp unter den Ellbögen reichten, und weißen Stiefel, die ebenfalls sehr stabil wirkten. Dazu hatte er noch einen brauner Gürtel um sein Becken geschlungen, der etwas sehr Seltsames an sich hatte.  
  
Seine Größe betrug ca. 1,85 cm und er hatte bis zum Nacken reichende, schwarze Haare. Sein Gesicht erschien noch relativ jung, er dürfte etwa so um die 25 Jahre gewesen sein. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, die sich inzwischen schon wieder mit einem leisen Sirren geschlossen hatte, und betrachtete die junge Frau, ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Diese legte eine ihrer Hände auf die große Scheibe, die bei dieser Berührung zu flackern begann, was darauf verwies, dass sie nicht aus Glas angefertigt worden war, sondern aus purer, gesammelter Energie bestand, was wegen des enormen Drucks bei Flüge mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit notwendig war. Sie senkte den Kopf dabei und ein tiefes, besorgtes Seufzen glitt ihr über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht?" fragte der junge Mann. Die junge Frau antwortete ruhig, ohne überrascht zu wirken oder sich zu dem anderen umzudrehen:" Es gehört sich nicht, wenn man in das Quartier einer Frau geht und ihr nachspannt, schon gar nicht wenn sie nackt ist."  
  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn grimmig an:" Was willst du, Aigle?" Aigle wurde rot, als seine Augen wie von selbst über den nackten, noch leicht feucht glänzenden Körper glitten und drehte sich eiligst um. Verlegen und hochrot stammelte er:" Ähm... was ich will?! Oh, ach so, was ich hier will! (typisch Mann :) Du sollst dich beeilen, Combat möchte dich sprechen!"  
  
Die junge Frau blickte ihn einen Augenblick stumm an, ging dann aber zum Bett, wo sie sich ihre Kleidung hergerichtet hatte und begann sich anzuziehen. Aigle fühlte wie ihm warm bei den Gedanken wurde, dass er nun mit einer jungen, hübschen, und vor allen nackten (!!!) Frau im Zimmer stand.  
  
Zu seinem Leid machten sich nur lauter "anregendes" Geistesgut in seinem Kopf breit und er ermahnte sich selbst wütend:" Lass das du Depp, bei so jemanden hast du keines Chance!!! Sie ist eine der ersten Klasse und hat schon die Stufe drei erreicht, wenn sie bemerkt was du für Phantasien hast, reißt sie dir den Kopf ab und übt damit Körbewerfen!!!" Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen entwich dem jungen Mann, bei den ernüchternden aber sicheren Tatsachen, welche sein Leben nicht unbedingt verlängern mochten.  
  
"Was ist? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Die Kämpferin warf einen Fragenden Blick zu ihren jüngeren Kollegen, während sie in das dunkelvioletten Kampfdress schlüpfte.  
  
Aigle sah erschrocken auf und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf:" Nein, nein!!! Wie kommst du drauf? Hahaha, mir geht's spitze!" Sie zog sich eine Brustpanzerung über ihren Oberkörper, welche ungefähr das selbe Design hatte wie die von Aigle, und antwortete:" Na ja, du hast eben so bekümmert geseufzt, da dachte ich du hast was. Weshalb will mich eigentlich Combat sprechen?"  
  
Aigle überprüfte aus den Augenwinkeln aus, ob sie schon angezogen war und als er sah, dass sie sich gerade die Handschuhe überstreifte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und erklärte lächelnd:" Na warum wird er dich wohl sprechen wollen?! Natürlich geht es wieder um ...naaaaa?" Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung, die sie auffordern sollte den Satz zu beenden.  
  
Die Frau sah ihn nur an, als stünde ein kompletter Vollidiot vor ihr. Aigle wurde wieder rot, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, und stellte sich sofort wieder gerade hin. Der junge Sayajin fluchte bei sich in Gedanken:" Toll gemacht, Idiot!! Wie kannst du dich vor ihr nur so dämlich benehmen!? Wenn du das immer so machst stirbst du noch als alte Jungfer!!!"  
  
Die junge Frau zog sich die Stiefel hoch und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare. Sie nahm den Kamm, der auf den Tisch lag, und versuchte sich ihre weiße Mähne halbwegs durchzukämmen, ohne dabei die Hälfte zu verlieren, denn sie hatte sehr dichtes und vor allem wiederborstiges Haar.  
  
Dieses ignorierende Verhalten ließ Agil sich in diesem Augenblick wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen, er hatte keinen Schimmer was er machen oder sagen sollte. Er stand einfach nur da und sah seiner Kollegin zu wie sie sich zurechtmachte, und das sie ihn scheinbar völlig vergessen hatte, verunsicherte ihm noch mehr.  
  
Schließlich, als er seinen Mut aufs Maximum gesammelt hatte, räusperte er sich und sagte mit aufgesetzt tiefer Stimme:" Du solltest dich beeilen! Combat wartet nicht gern!! Er ist im Zentralraum, wenn du willst kann ich dich hinbringen!" Der letztere Teil war ihm eigentlich rausgerutscht und er wurde wieder rot.  
  
Sein Gegenüber war inzwischen fertig und lächelte ihn nur milde an:" Nein danke, du musst dir keine Mühe machen, ich kann mich noch gut erinnern wo der Zentralraum ist. Bis später!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum, in die Richtung, wo der Hauptteil des Schiffes lag und ließ ihn einfach zurück.  
  
Der junge Mann sah ihr nach und seufzte enttäuscht:" Verdammt!!! Ich Idiot!!! Wieso muss ich mich immer so bescheuert benehmen!? Ggrrr...jetzt hält sie mich sicher für einen Schwachkopf!" So machte sich Aigle, leise vor sich hinjammernd auf den Weg in die Cafeteria, um seinen Frust in Kaffee zu ertränken und um zu Frühstücken.  
Inzwischen stand das 25. große Turnier in den Startlöchern. Alle Teilnehmer hatten sich schon auf der Insel Papaya, wo dieses seit jeher für gewöhnlich stattfand, eingefunden und sich eingetragen. Danach vertrieben sie sich ihre Zeit mir Aufwärmungsübungen oder einen Tratsch mit Familie oder Freunden, um sich die Wartezeit bis zu den Vorendscheidungsrunden etwas erträglicher zu machen.  
  
Die Vorendscheidungsrunden waren dieses Jahr keine Kämpfe wie sonst, sondern ein Test. Der Test bestand darin, auf eine Manische mit aller Kraft zu schlage, diese maß dann das Kraftlevel und vergab je nach Stärke Punkte. Wer genug Punkte zusammenbekam, konnte an den Halbfinalrunden teilnehmen.  
  
Natürlich war die Gruppe Z auch schon da, bis auf Tenshinhan und Chao-zu, die noch immer irgendwo in den Bergen trainierten, und Son-Goku, der ja tot war (klingt komisch, ist aber so :), aber für den heutigen Tag den Bonus, der ihm zur Verfügung stand um für einen Tag auf die Erde zurückzukehren, einlöste.  
  
ChiChi, welche schon nahe daran war ihren Hals zu verrenken um ihren Gatten auch ja nicht zu übersehen, fragte ungeduldig:" Wo bleibt er bloß? Ob er wirklich kommen kann?" Bulma, welche neben ihr stand, lächelte zuversichtlich:" Natürlich wird er kommen, keine Sorge, das Turnier lässt er sich sicher nicht entgehen, hier kann er sich ja schließlich seiner Leidenschaft widmen: dem Kloppen."  
  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau prüfte zum annähernd hundertsten Mal, ob ihre Haare auch saßen und rückte ihre Kleidung noch einmal zurecht. Plötzlich sagte jemand hinter ihnen:" Hallo!" Es war Son-Goku. Chichi sprang ihm um den Hals, Son-Gohan ebenfalls und der Rest freuten sich auch riesig ihren alten Freund wiederzutreffen, den sie ja immerhin 7 Jahre nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Son-Goten, welcher seinen Vater ja nicht kannte, war ein wenig schüchtern als er ihn nun zum ersten Mal sah und Son-Goku war auch nicht schlecht überrascht, dass er noch einen zweiten Sohn hatte, der ihm bis aufs letzte Haar glich.  
  
Vegeta schien es weit weniger zu ergreifen, dass der andere Sayajin wieder da war, für ihn zählte nur der bevorstehende Kampf mit seinem alten Erzrivalen. So stand er mit gleicher finsterer Miene wie eh und je da und schenkte dem anderen die selben geringschätzigen Blicke wie früher auch.  
  
Son-Goku wandte sich auch grüßend zu ihm: "Hallo, Vegeta, wie geht's?" Der Prinz der Sayajin grinste nur herablassend:" Bestens, ich bin stärker denn je und werde dich heute besiegen!" Der jüngere Mann lächelte nur:" Na ja, wir werden sehen."  
  
Schließlich begannen die Vorrunden. Die Frauen wünschten ihren Männern Glück, mit Ausnahme C18, da diese ja selbst teilnahm und verschwanden nach hinten, wo sich auch die anderen Teilnehmer nach und nach einfanden um den Test zu machen. Es erwartete sie eine riesige Menschenmenge vor dieser Kräftemessmaschine, welche diesen Test darstellte. So mussten sie sich ebenfalls eingliedern und waren gezwungen die nächste Stunde inmitten unter ungeduldig vor sich hinmurrender und drängelnder Kämpfer zu verbringen.  
  
In der Kindersektion fingen inzwischen schon die ersten Kampfrunden an und Trunks sowie Son-Goten bemerkten schnell, dass hier wohl keine ebenwürdigen Gegner zu finden waren.  
Eine unheimlich starke Energie schoss mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch das Universum. Diese Energie ging von einen Wesen aus, das von einem einzigen Schleier aus Weiß umhüllt war und wie einem leuchtenden Kometen aussah. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen um was es sich handelte, dafür war es viel zu schnell und ein Beobachter mit bloßen Augen hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Notiz davon genommen.  
  
Dieses also nicht definierbare etwas flog Richtung Milchstrasse, dicht gefolgt von ein paar Raumschiffen, die ihm mit einem nicht minder schneller Tempo folgten. Es handelte sich eindeutig um eine Verfolgungsjagd, da diese Schiffen mit Waffen bestückt waren und unbedingt dieses strahlend lodernde Licht einholen wollten, welches zuweilen noch voraus war, aber immer mehr an Abstand einzubüßen schien.  
  
Es waren sechs Schiffe, jeweils mit einer Größe von ungefähr drei Fußballfeldern, die dieses Wesen abzufangen versuchten und allmählich schien ihr Vorhaben mit Erfolg gekrönt zu sein, denn eines der Schiffe holte langsam aber unverkennbar auf.  
  
"Wir kommen dem Zielobjekt näher! Abstand: 30.000 pc (1). Geschwindigkeit: vierfache Lichtgeschwindigkeit." Eine Frau, welche hinter einen Schaltpult auf der Brücke des Schiffes saß, welches mehr und mehr mit dem weißen Wesen aufholte, gab diese Daten schnell weiter, während ihre Hände scheinbar über die glatte Schaltfläche flogen.  
  
Diese Frau war an sich eine sehr seltsame Gestalt. Sie war groß, fast zwei Meter und hatte dunkelrote Haut, welche Schuppen von Amphibien ähnlich kam, ihre Haare waren dick und pechschwarz, sie gaben nur einen dumpfen Schimmer von sich und auch der Rest ihres Körpers schien keinerlei Glanz zu besitzen.  
  
Jedoch das wahrscheinlich markanteste an ihr, war ihr Kopf. Aus diesem stachen zwei gelb Augen, mit dünnen, schlitzförmigen Pupillen hervor, welche stark an Schlangenaugen erinnerten und aus ihren Schläfen wuchsen zu jeder Seite jeweils ein dünnes, langes, schwarzes Horn, welches sich nach hinten bog.  
  
Diese Kreatur zählte zu den Tesos-Dämonen (2) und zum Schrecken eines normalen Wesen war das ganze Schiff von jenen Unterdämonen besetzt.  
  
Ein männlicher Dämon mit mächtigen Schwingen und dunkler, matt schimmernder schwarzer Haut, der seine Artgenossin um benahe drei Köpfe überrang, antwortete mit einen zufriedenen Grinsen, wobei seine langen, scharfen Eckzähne zur Geltung kamen:" Gut! Kurs beibehalten, Geschwindigkeit erhöhen! Bald habe ich dich, mein Freund."  
  
Der Blick der Dämonin ruhte jedoch einen Moment zweifelnd auf den Anzeigeflächen und sie war ihrer Gefahr gar nicht bewusst, als sie ihre Bedenken aussprach:" Sir, es wäre riskant, die Geschwindigkeit noch weiter zu erhöhen! Das Schiff könnte Schaden nehmen!"  
  
"Das Schiff wird es aushalten! VERSTANDEN!? Und wenn du es noch mal wagen solltest mir zu wiedersprechen, reiße ich dir deine vorlaute Zunge raus!!!" Die roten Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und der muskulöse Körper spannte sich gereizt an, als der mächtige Dämon mit erzürnten Worten auf die persönlich genommene Kritik antwortete und seiner Artgenossin sichtlich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht raubte!  
  
Anscheinend schien er bei seinen Drohungen nicht zu scherzen, denn auch die übrigen Schattenwesen des Raumschiffes senkten voll Scheu ihre Blicke und führten den Befehl aus.  
  
So nahm das Schiff merklich an Geschwindigkeit zu und kamen den Wesen tatsächlich immer näher. Die Frau gab wieder Meldung des momentanen Status, doch dieses Mal mit einen sehr viel unterwürfigeren Ton, da ihr noch immer die Angst in den Gliedern steckte:" Geschwindigkeit: fünffache Lichtgeschwindigkeit und steigend. Abstand: 26.000 pc."  
  
Vom Weltall außen betrachtet konnte man den Schauspiel, durch das unglaubliche Tempo nicht mit bloßem Auge folgen. Die Sonnensysteme mit ihren Planeten und Monden, zogen wie lange, dünne und hell leuchtende Fäden an den Schiffen vorbei und diese selbst wirkten auch nicht als viel mehr.  
  
"Was soll DAS!? Scuro, du Idiot, was machst du da schon wieder für'n Scheiß!? Wir müssen in Formation bleiben!!! Alleine kriegst du ihn nie!!!" Eine weibliche Stimme, der jedoch jegliche Zierlichkeit und Freundlichkeit fremd zu sein schien, erschallte plötzlich auf der Kommandobrücke und lies den Dämonen auf dieser die Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen.  
  
Scuro sah mit einem verächtlichen Blick und einen bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu einen der Bildschirme, wo man plötzlich einen Punkt sehen konnte, der auch stetig an Geschwindigkeit zunahm.  
  
Mit demonstrativer Gemächlichkeit ging er zu einem der Pulte, welches durch verschiedene kästchenförmige Schaltflächen den Funk regelte und drückte auf die glatte, kühle Oberfläche:" Piedra, warum regst du dich so auf? Wie du siehst haben wir ihn bald eingeholt! Du brauchst dir also nicht dein süßes Köpfchen zu zerbrechen! Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!! Ich werde ihn in wenigen Sekunden eingefangen und abliefern! Oder stört es dich vielleicht, dass ich ihn schnappe und nicht du, meine Liebe!?"  
  
Man hörte die angesprochene Person mit gefährlicher Stimme fauchen:" Scuro, deine Arroganz wird dir noch mal das Genick brechen! Und wenn das passiert möchte ich einen Platz in der vordersten Reihe haben!!!"  
  
Dann folgte eine kurze Pause, in welcher Piedra anscheinend ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz von ihrem nicht allzu geschätzten Kollegen abwandte, um ihren momentanen Status zu kontrollieren, denn kurz darauf knurrte sie wütend:" Du Vollidiot, merkst du nicht wo er hinfliegt!? Er fliegt direkt Richtung Menechas(3)!!!"  
  
"Tts, das weiß ich auch!! Aber was hat das damit zu tun?!?" fragte der Dämon, wenig geneigt der anderen länger als nötig zuzuhören, was für diese übrigens auch galt.  
  
"DU VOLLTROTTEL!!!" Gellend brach die Stimme über die Besatzung ein, welche sich erschrocken duckte und Scuro, welcher nun überhaupt nicht dazu gewillt war, die ewigen Beschimpfungen der Ziege länger mit anzuhören, öffnete den Mund um nun von seinerseits mit einem Schwall von verbalen Beleidigung an Piedra loszulassen.  
  
Weit kam er aber nicht, da ihn die Frau einfach das Wort abschnitt und weiterschimpfte:" Er will in das Menechas, weil dort seine neue Kraft ist, mit der er sich vereint, und dann haben wir mit den uns derweil zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln keine Chance mehr gegen ihn!!!"  
  
Scuro lächelte milde beeindruckt:" Es wird nicht soweit kommen! Ich werde ihn vorher schnapp...."  
  
Seine optimistischen Weissagungen über seinen eigenen Ruhm, wurde ein jähes Ende gesetzt, als sich die Dämonin an seiner Seite plötzlich wieder zu Wort meldete, da sie trotz des Wortgefechtes ihrer beider Vorgesetzten ihrer Arbeit nachging und den Monitor überwachte, welcher nun nicht ganz die erhoffte Lage anzeigte:,, Sir... wir fallen zurück... es wird schneller! ... unglaublich ... Seine momentane Geschwindigkeit ist...ähm....na ja, jedenfalls schneller als unsere Sensoren..."  
  
Scuro wirbelte perplex zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf den Monitor um diesen Anstoß an seine Blamage selbst zu sehen. Zu seinen Entsetzen hatte das Schattenbalg nicht übertrieben, denn das Wesen hatten in den wenigen Augenblicken, seit der Dämon das letzte Mal die Anzeige kontrolliert hatte, eine riesige Lücke zwischen sich und den Schiff gebracht. Die stechende Genugtuung Piedras im Nacken, schrie er wütend:" Verdammt, dann werden wir eben auch schneller!!!" Wut begann in den Krieger zu wallen und jeder im Raum wusste, dass dies für ihn gefährlich werden konnte. "Tut mir leid Sir, schneller als siebenfache Lichtgeschwindigkeit, ist in der alten Mühle nicht drin!" meldete die nun leicht unter Stress stehende Frau, während sie vergebens versuchte durch irgendwelche Eingaben, mit welchen sie den Computer fütterte, das System dazu zu bringen, die angegebenen Bremsmechanismen, die sich bei zu hoher Geschwindigkeit und Überhitzung automatisch betätigten, wieder auszuschalten und stattdessen noch mehr Saft in den Antrieb rein zustecken.  
  
Ihr, sowie jedem anderen auf den Schiff war klar, dass dies reiner Selbstmord war aber würde sie es nicht tun würde der Dämon der neben ihr stand und wütend fluchte, sie ebenfalls in Stücke fetzten! Also so oder so, sie hatte keine schönen Alternativen. Der große Dämon spannte seine Muskeln an, auch die langen scharfen Krallen an seinen Füßen, welche sich in den Metallboden des Schiffes bohrten und knurrte mit finsteren Blick:" So eine verfluchter Mist! Können wir wenigstens mit den Radar seiner Spur folgen?!"  
  
Die weibliche Tesos-Dämonin spürte Erleichterung in sich aufkommen, als sie endlich eine positive Angabe von sich geben konnte und antwortete:" Ja, mit den Radar schon! Da kann er noch mal so schnell werden, und wir haben ihm noch!"  
  
Im selben Augenblick ertönte das höhnische Gelächter von Piedra und sie spottete gellend:" Na du bist ja ziemlich lahmarschig geworden!! Ich dacht du schnappst ihn dir! Wenn Profondo(4) hört, dass wir durch deinen idiotischen Einsatz ihn nicht zu fassen bekommen haben, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr über Kopfschmerzen zu machen!"  
  
Scuro biss die Zähne knurrend zusammen, versuchte jedoch sich gelassen anzuhören:" Dazu kommt es nicht! Wir können ihn immer noch mit den Radar finden! Deshalb, hochgeschätzte Kollegin, würd ich vorschlagen, dass du nun auch deinen Arsch etwas in Bewegung setzt! Also: Let's go(5)!!!"  
  
"Arroganter Wichser..."  
  
Die sechs Schiffe gaben plötzlich volle Energie und weg waren sie!!!  
(1) pc = Perrac, was eine dämonische Längeneinheit ist und ca. 1,5 km entspricht! (2) Tesos-Dämonen sind eine der untersten Arten von Dämonenwesen nicht göttlichen Ursprungs und wurden meist als Handlanger niederer Aufgaben eingesetzt. (Sie sind eine der wenigen Unterartein, bei denen auch Schwingen ausgebildet werden können!) (3) Menechas ist die Bezeichnung der Dämonen für den Bereich in welchem die Milchstraße liegt. (4) Profondo zählt zu den Nachsta-Dämon, einer etwas höher gestellten Dämonegruppe und ist der Vorgesetzte von Scuro&Co.. (unter seinen Männern nicht gerade wegen seiner Nachsicht bekannt... :) (5) Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Dämonen vom anderen Ende des Universums Englisch sprechen, aber ein bisschen künstlerische Freiheit ist wohl erlaubt...  
  
Also, der erste Teil meiner DBAD - Sage! *Tadaaa* :)  
  
Hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht zu lesen, mir macht es auf jeden Fall Spaß zu schreiben!!!  
  
Zur Info sollte ich aber erwähnen, dass der Schreibstil nicht auf meinem Momentanen Niveau ist. Diese Story habe ich im September 1999 zu schreiben begonnen und an sich wollte ich sie, so wie etliche andere meiner Geschichte auch, zum ewigen Dahinvegetieren im hintersten Winkel meiner Festplatte verdammen... aber irgendwie hab ich plötzlich doch Lust gekriegt... vor einer knappen Stunde hat mich der Geistesblitz getroffen, sagen wir mal so. *g*  
  
DBAD, alias "Dragonball Another Dimension" ist eine sehr, sehr, sehr lange Story, inzwischen bin ich schon an die 400 Seiten gekommen, leider hat ein unergründlicher Vorfall (bis jetzt hab ich wirklich keinen Schimmer wie das an sich passieren konnte) Seite 119 - 245 gelöscht (kann die Kapitel nur noch auf Schnellansicht sehen, sonst aber nix mit ihnen anfangen). Um es schnell zu erklären: Ich hab vor acht Wochen den Computer aufgedreht und die Seiten waren Futsch, so dass ich das alles noch einmal tippen kann. An sich blöd, weil ich völlig aus meinem Zeitrhythmus komme, so dass die Geschichten ziemlich unregelmäßig kommen werden.  
  
Die Begründung, falls ihr euch fragt warum ich die vorhandenen 119 Seiten nicht einfach so euch vorsetzte, ist einfach: Sie müssen Überarbeitet werden! Ich schreib schon extrem lange an der Sache und mein Schreibstil hat sich ziemlich gewandelt, deshalb erbitte ich um etwas Geduld. *fleh*  
  
Aber bevor ich mir diese ganze Arbeit aufhalse würde ich doch gerne ein paar Meinungen hören, also ob ich weitermachen sollte, oder ob es sowieso nur umsonst investierte Zeit wäre.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Arima!!! :) 


	2. Aurora

OK, da ist nun das zweite Kapitel und schneller als gedacht! Hab doch Zeit dafür gefunden und hoffe es gefällt euch (also schmökern... sonst werde ich böse... *böseanfunkel* ;).  
  
Kapitel 2: Aurora  
  
Die junge Frau war inzwischen im Zentralraum angelangt und sah sich nach ihren Vorgesetzten um. Lange musste sie nicht suchen. Denn wie ihr schnell auffiel war nur sie und Combat in diesen Raum.  
  
Der Sayajin stand vor einen riesigen Fenster, das beinahe die ganze vordere Wand ausmachte, und blickte, scheinbar in Gedanken versunken, raus in den dunklen Weltraum. Er war ein großer, kräftiger, auch wenn nicht gerade mehr junger Mann. Er trug die selbe Kleidung wie sie, nur waren seine in schwarz und ein Umhang in derselben Farbe fiel von seinen Schultern. Combat trug wie Aurora einen braunen Gürtel um die Hüften geschlungen. Er war sicher gute um 15 cm größer als sie, und hatte längeres, schwarzes Haar.  
  
Die Frau wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und sah sich ein bisschen um, konnte aber außer den Zentralcomputer, ein paar Sitzen und Tischen nichts interessantes entdecken. Plötzlich sah sie auf einen der Tische ein komisches rundes, mattglänzendes Ding liegen. Es sah nach einer Art Amulett oder etwas in der Richtung aus. Sie ging zu den kleinen Tisch und wollte das Schmuckstück etwas genauer betrachten. Etwas Anziehendes war an diesem, etwas, was sie ihre Hand wie von selbst ausstrecken ließ, bis ihre Finger des milchige, weiße Metal beinahe berührten.  
  
"Lass es liegen!" ermahnte sie plötzlich die Stimme von ihren Vorgesetzten. Die junge Frau sah ihn überrascht auf und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort wieder ihren Blick zu senken und dieses Amulett anzustarren:" Was soll das sein?" Combat ging zu den Tisch, nahm den Anhänger und setzte sich. Er deutete ihr sich auch hinzusetzen. Sie sah ihn fragend an, tat aber wie ihr geheißen und nahm ebenfalls Platz. "Ich glaube es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seid wir das letzte mal miteinander geredet haben, Aurora. Du bist jetzt schon fast drei Wochen hier, wie gefällt es dir?!"  
  
Aurora verengte misstrauisch ihre Augen, sprach jedoch nicht aus, was ihr im Moment durch den Kopf ging, sondern antwortete ruhig:" Gut, es ist mal was neues. Aber, ich glaube kaum, dass du mich hergerufen hast, weil es dich interessiert wie es mir hier gefällt! Was willst du?!" Er lächelte und antwortete:" Du bist genau wie er! Er war auch bei allen was um ihn herum geschah misstrauisch! Deshalb haben wir ja auch überlebt, wegen seinem Misstrauen. Man kann gar nicht glauben, dass das Experiment damals missglückt ist, ihr seid euch zum verwechseln ähnlich."  
  
Bei diesen Satz veränderte sich Auroras Mimik nun vollends. Von einen misstrauischen Ausdruck, zu einer zornigen und gereizten Fratze. Sie sprang mit so einer Wucht auf, dass der Sitz, wenn er nicht festgeschraubt wäre, schon den Raum von Boden aus betrachten hätte können. Aurora schrie wütend:" Ich bin nicht wie er!!! Ich bin anders! Ich bin kein Abklatsch von jemanden, den ich gar nicht kenne! Und wenn du noch einmal ein Wort über das Experiment verlierst, werde ich dir eigenhändig die Gurgel umdrehen!" Der ältere Sayajin sah sie verblüfft an.  
  
Auch Combat Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster:" Du hast recht, du bist nicht wie er, du bist eine eigene Persönlichkeit, aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass ein Teil von ihm in dir steckt. Du bist nun mal aus ihn gemacht worden, da kannst du nichts dran ändern! Egal ob du Gift und Galle spuckst." Er erhob sich nun ebenfalls und sah sie drohend an:" Vergiss nicht, ich lasse mir nicht gerne drohen! Du bist zwar sehr stark, aber gegen mich hast du keine Chance!"  
  
Die Frau knurrte ihn gereizt an:" Ach?! Wenn du willst können wir es doch mal ausprobieren wer hier keine Change hat!!!!" Einen Augenblick war es komplett still in dem großen Raum, nur das monotone Surren des in Betrieb stehenden Zentralcomputer lag in der Luft und verwies auf die immer mehr ansteigende Spannung. Combat sah Aurora nur stumm an, lächelte dann aber milde und setzte sich wieder hin:" Du hast Unrecht. Du gleichst ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr. Aber beruhige dich jetzt und setz dich hin, ich muss mit dir über etwas sehr wichtiges reden!"  
  
Die Sayajin sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, setzte sich dann wieder, auch wenn widerwillig, denn sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, die er mit ihr besprechen wollte. "Es geht um Mauvais. Du hast gesagt, er wird ihn finden, du hattest recht! Eine unserer Außentrupps, haben seine Leute auf den Weg zur Milchstrasse gesehen, sie haben ihn gejagt, er ist also schon erwacht! In 5 Stunden sind sie dort, aber wenn wir uns beeilen können wir schon vor ihnen dort sein! Die Frage ist jedoch wo genau er hinwill! Du hast gesagt, dass du gesehen hast, dass er sich mit jemanden vereint! Aber wer und wo?!" Aurora wich dem erwartenden Blick ihres Vorgesetzten aus, in dem sie ihre Augen zu Boden senkte, dann fuhr sie sich mit einer viel zu steifen Bewegung, als dass diese als lässig durchgehen konnte, durch die Haare und sagte mit heiserer Stimme:" Ha,... woher soll ich das bitte wissen... ich hab keine Ahnung."  
  
Combat sah sie wütend an und knurrte gereizt:" Red keinen Quatsch, du weißt es, dass sehe ich an deinen Augen! Du kannst in die Zukunft sehen, du musst was wissen!" Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an und sprach leise:" Nein, ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, ich träume nur manchmal Bruchteile von Geschehnissen die hin und wieder eintreten. Und ich weiß es nicht! Wieso ist das so wichtig, wann und wo? Mich geht es nichts an! Wieso sollte ich es also wissen?!"  
  
Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich auf der linken Wange der Sayajin aus, der nach und nach ihre gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte taub werden lies, und die Frau biss überrascht die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien. Die Ohrfeige war schnell und überraschend gekommen, war deshalb jedoch nicht minder hart und Aurora wurde durch den Druck, der von der gewaltigen Kraft hervorging, vom Sessel geschleudert.  
  
"Du dummer Bastard!!! Es geht dich sehr wohl was an, es geht um deine eigene Rasse! Wie kannst du dir einbilden, dass du davon verschont bleiben wirst?! Deine Gleichgültigkeit ist ja zum kotzen!!! Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst werde ich es aus dir herausprügeln! Du bist nur ein Klon, und noch nicht mal gelungen, und ohne mich wärst du gleich nach deinem Erschaffen wieder eingeschläfert worden, vergiss das nicht!!! Bild dir nicht ein, dass ich zulasse, dass so jemand wie du für den Untergang unserer Rasse verantwortlich sein wird!" Zorn loderte in den tiefschwarzen Augen Combats und einen Augenblick glich dieser Ausdruck eher dem eines wilden Tieres... eines gefährlichen Tieres, als dem eines vernünftigen Wesens.  
  
Überrascht blickte, die nun am Boden sitzende Frau den Kämpfer an, Blut lief in zwei dünnen Strähnen von ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe über ihr Kinn und ihr Kopf dröhnte leicht. Aurora stand auf und bestückte den anderen Sayajin mit so einen drohenden, bösen Blick, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Sie zeigte keinen Ausdruck von Angst oder Schmerz, sie sah ihn nur zornig an. Plötzlich erhob sie ihre Stimme, leise, aber bedrohlich:" Ich werde dir den Gefallen tun und es dir sagen... Combat. Er wird auf der Erde seinen neuen Verbündeten finden! Es wird ihm gelingen sich mit dem Auserkorenen zu vereinigen, wenn wir die Schiffe von Mauvais aufhalten!" Sie wischte sich das Blut weg, das auf ihr weiße Brustpanzerung tropfte und wandte ihren Kopf von ihren Gegenüber ab.  
  
Combat sah sie verwundert an, er hätte erwartet, dass sie zu schreien beginnt oder irgendetwas in der Art. Normalerweise war Aurora für ihre Impulsivität bekannt und gefürchtet. Er fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens:" Na gut, jetzt wissen wir wo er ist, aber nicht zu wem er geht. Du weißt es, warum machst du um diese Person so ein Geheimnis? Was kümmert dich so ein Erdling überhaupt? Das was zählt ist das Überleben unserer Rasse und nicht von so einem Gewürm!" Auroras Ausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich von zornig und wiederspänastig zu traurig und verzweifelt. Sie sprach leise:" Es ist kein Mensch, den er sich auserwählt hat, es ist ein Sayajin, wie wir!"  
  
Der große Mann erschlug sie beinahe mit verwirrten und nicht verstehend Blicken, dann fragte er mit zweifelnden Unterton:" Was? Was meinst du mit Sayajin, Aurora?!" Aurora drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm und erklärte wiederwillig:" Es handelt sich um Bardocks Sohn Kakarott!" Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, machte sich der Ausdruck von Entsetzen auf Combats Gesicht breit. Er sah sie ungläubig an:" Das kann nicht sein. Alle Sayajins außer uns sind doch tot! Wie kann er überlebt haben?!"  
  
Sie lächelt bitter:" Ihr habt ihn vergessen. Ihr habt ihn auf der Erde vergessen, das hat ihn das Leben gerettet." Combat sah sie einen kurzen Augenblick völlig unschlüssig an, diese Unschlüssigkeit wandelte sich jedoch zu einem undefinierbaren, düsteren Ausdruck um und eine Sekunde schien es der Kämpferin so, als könne sie Reue in diesen erkennen. Dann ging der Mann zum Fenster und sah wieder hinaus.  
  
Aurora blieb stehen, fragte dann aber nach einigem Zögern:" Tja Combat, was hast du nun vor?!" Sie bekam ihre Antwort, ohne, dass sich ihre Gegenüber zu ihr umdrehte:" Wir handeln weiter nach Plan. Wir werden Mauvais Leute ausschalten, und er wird sicher auf die Erde gelangen um sich mit ihn zu vereinen! Es schmeckt mir zwar nicht, dass ein Sayajin dran glauben muss, aber das ist unsere einzige Chance!" Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in der Sayajin breit, sie konnte nicht glauben, was der große Sayajin da sagte. "Was?! Du willst es trotzdem zulassen, wie kannst du das verantworten?! Er ist einer von uns, er ist...!" Sie sah auf den Boden.  
  
Combat sagte zu ihr mit kalter, ungerührter Stimme:" Ja er ist ein Sayajin, aber er ist es nicht wert, wenn dafür unser ganzes Volk sterben muss!!" Er drehte sich zu Aurora um und sprach weiter:" Ich weiß, er bedeutet dir sehr viel, aber es ist nun mal erforderlich! Wir wissen noch nicht mal sicher was bei der Vereinigung passiert, und ob er überhaupt dabei stirbt!"  
  
Kalter Hass sprach aus ihren Augen und sich fauchte:" Wenn du die gesamte Meinung unserer Rasse vertrittst, ist sie es nicht wert gerettet zu werden!" Aurora sah ihn scharf an und drehte sich um. Sie ging zur Tür, blieb aber kurz davor noch einmal stehen und wandte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass sie zu dem großen Mann blicken konnte:,, Kann ich auf die Erde mitkommen, wenn ihr ihn holt?" Combat erwiderte mit genauso kalt wie zuvor:" Du wärst zu gefährlich! Du könntest die Vereinigung verhindern wollen. Tut mir leid ich kann dir nicht trauen." "Ich werde die Vereinigung sowieso nicht mehr stoppen können, sobald ihr die Schiffe von Mauvais zerstört habt! Ich will ihn nur einmal sehen! Wir wissen nicht was mit ihn nach der Vereinigung geschieht! Vielleicht ist das meine einzige Chance!"  
  
Der Sayajin ließ seinen Blick hinaus in das Meer aus Sterne schweifen, dann wandte er sich um und sagte mit finsterer Miene:" Na schön. Du wirst den Aufsuchungskommando beigetragen, aber wenn du nur irgendeine Andeutung machst, die die Vereinigung stören könnte, wirst du getötet! Klar!?"  
  
Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau ab und sie ging einen Schritt näher zur Tür, sodass sich der Mechanismus einschaltete und sich diese öffnete. Als sie nur noch mit einen Fuß im Zentralraum war, drehte sie ihren Kopf noch mal zur Seite und sagte:" Es ist noch ein Sayajin auf der Erde, er wird auch mitkommen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Zentralraum und ließ ihren Vorgesetzten überrascht zurück.  
  
So, der zweite Teil ist da! Schreibt mir bitte wie er euch gefallen hat, warte auf Reviews!!! (büdde, büdde, büdde!!!) ^^ 


	3. Frühstück mit Hindernissen

"..." Gesprochenes  
  
... Gedachtes  
  
Kapitel 3: Frühstück mit Hindernissen  
  
Inzwischen hatte Aigle den Kampf gegen die Lebensmittelrationen des Schiffes wacker aufgenommen und es stand nicht einmal so schlecht für ihn, dass er, zumindest den für ihn dieses Monats zugeteilten Teil, schon heute ausradieren könnte.  
  
Sein Weg hatte ihn, wie vorhergesehen, in die Cafeteria geführt und er hatte zu frühstücken begonnen, was bei einem, auch wenn erst vor kurzem, völlig ausgewachsenen Sayajin ungefähr soviel bedeutete, dass er Unmengen an Fressalien, wie z.B. das frisch zubereitete morgendliche Gebäck (das, wenn man den bösen Zungen Glauben schenken konnte, eine ungewöhnlich auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit dem frisch zubreiteten Brötchen, Semmeln, etc. des jeweils vorherigen Morgens aufwies), Eier in den verschiedensten Variationen, Honig und etlichen Konfitüren, verschiedenste Arten von Wurst und Fleisch, Käse, Butter und noch unzählige Lebensmittel mehr, die ein Sayajinherz höher schlagen ließen, auf dem Tisch vor sich aufhäufte und dann die nächste halbe Stunde in einem tranceartigen Zustand verbrachte, in welchem er alles in Griffreichweite in sich hineinstopfte.  
  
Dies war jedes Mal ein Zeit, wo man keinem dieser Sayajin unterkommen sollte! Einer der unzähligen Küchenhilfen, die dieses Schiff schon gehabt hatte, musste einmal mit einem Finger dran glauben, als er so hirnrissig war und sich gerade da, wo sich einer seiner Kameraden im Essensrausch befand, als Abräumer versuchte.  
  
Aigle war in diesem Moment mit seinen Gedanken allerdings nicht bei seinem vor sich hinduftenden Rühreiern, oder dem frisch geschnittenen Maraloben (1).  
  
Es war zwar gerade mal 5.50 Uhr, und auch Sayajin lobten das frühe Aufstehen nicht sehr, doch schien diese grässlich frühe Uhrzeit keinen der hier berufstätigen Kämpfer sonderlich abzuschrecken, denn die Tischreihen, die hier dich aufeinander aus dem Boden schossen, waren bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, voll besetzt.  
  
An sich war es also in der großen Halle, welche die Cafeteria ausmachte, an diesem Morgen doch ziemlich voll. Der Grund war plausibel: es war Schichtwechsel. Auf der D234/GL4, oder kurz Dilla (2) genannt, die als eine der besten und größten Raumstationen, welches jemals von Sayajinhand erbaut worden war, galt, zog sie an jedem Morgen diese Ritus ab.  
  
Nachtschicht tauschte nun mit der Morgenschicht. Die einen Sayajins, müde und zerknautscht von der durchgearbeiteten Nacht, tauschten mit den anderen Sayajins, müde und zerknautscht von der Aussicht nun das einfach zu verlockende warme Bett die nächsten dreizehn Stunden nicht wiederzusehen, die Seiten.  
  
Dilla war an sich eine große, moderne, ruhig im Weltraum vor sich hintreibende, Forschungsstation, die trotz der Tatsache, dass 70% ihrer Besatzung einfache Kämpfer (3) waren, viele und vor allem erfolgreiche Forschungen, sowie Studien für den Krieg gegen Mauvais und für das allgemein tägliche Leben der Sayajins lieferte. Sie beherbergte um die 200 der klügsten Köpfe, welche die Kriegerrasse zu bieten hatte und wurde, ungeachtet ihrer Größe und Leistungsfähigkeit, nie in einen der Schlachten hineingezogen. Dies war darauf begründet, dass, wenn dieses, für die Sayajins so unglaublich wertvolle Schiff, mit all seinen Daten bezüglich ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort und weiteren Informationen dergleichen, in die Hände von der Dienerschaft des schwarzen Königs (4) fallen sollte, sie einen vielleicht nie mehr gutzumachenden Schlag erleiden würden.  
  
Auch dieses Faktum spukte dem jungen Sayajin im Moment nicht im Kopf rum und hielt ihn, trotz des wütenden Knurren seins hungrigen Magens, vom Essen ab. Nein, seine Sorgen lagen bei einer, für sein Volk, viel banaleren Angelegenheit, die für ihn persönlich jedoch darüber entschied, ob er heute mit blauen Flecken seinen Arbeitstag beginnen würde, oder nicht.  
  
Er hatte einen, für einen Sayajin seiner Klassifizierung, erheblichen Fehler begangen, indem er zu dieser frühern und für ihn so ungünstigen Zeit die große Cafeteria betreten hatte.  
  
Sayajins legten sehr viel Wert auf Rangordnung und folgendermaßen natürlich auch auf das Einhalten von dieser! So wurde es von den Offizieren, Kommandanten und anderen hochrangigen Kämpfern nur ungern gesehen, wenn so ein Frischling, mit gerade mal Stufe 2, alias Aigle, sich zu ihrer alltäglichen Essenszeit unter sie mischte und die Frechheit besaß sich so anmaßend zu verhalten und tatsächlich dann noch zu Essen! Seine silberne Anstecknadel trug auch nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei. (5)  
  
Zumindest hatte der junge Mann oft genug schon davon gehört, dass diejenigen, welche wagemutig oder einfach nur dumm genug dazu waren, er selbst zählte sich zum Letzteren, diesen Fehler zu begehen, auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg in eine der Krankenstation des Schiffes befördert wurden. So versuchte er nun krampfhaft und mit aller größter Mühe nicht aufzufallen, womit er wohl gerade mal das Gegenteil erreichte. Doch hatten anscheinend seine erfahreneren Artgenossen heute einfach keine Lust dazu sich an einem hundertprozentig unterlegenen Kämpfer zu vergnügen, denn niemand würdigte ihn auch nur eines Blickes. Vielleicht hatte seine Kampfkollegin und Freundin Ricaner, die dazu neigte "leicht" zu übertreiben, ihn einfach angeflunkert, eine der Eigenschaften, die er weniger an ihr schätzte.  
  
Für ihn war es jetzt der dritte Monat, den er hier verbrachte und wenn er nicht gerade dabei war den Putzkräften unter die Arme zu greifen, durfte er Botenjunge spielen, was ungefähr genauso aufregend war. Jedoch war Aigle zufrieden, er konnte daran nichts aussetzen, immerhin war seine Befürchtung, dass er gleich am Anfang seinen Kopf verlieren würde, bis heute nicht bewahrheitet worden und außerdem konnte er, sobald seine Schicht vorbei war, Trainieren, was ja einen der wichtigsten Aspekte in seinem Leben darstellte.  
  
Zur Sicherheit ließ er sich noch ein Stück tiefer sinken, so dass er beinahe das Kunststück vollbrachte hinter seiner Schüssel Cornflakes zu verschwinden. Nun, Aigle zählte nicht zu den tapfersten seines Volkes, aber er war auch kein Feigling, ihm fehlte eben nur die Adrenalinsucht, die seine Artgenossen dazu trieb eine gefährliche Situation nach der anderen aufzusuchen, und die Bereitschaft dem Tot all zu gern ins Auge zu sehen. Eigentlich hätte er auch kein Kämpfer werden wollen, das forschen nach Neuem und die Zuneigung zur Wissenschaft lenkte ihn eigentlich zu einem Beruf dieser Richtung, doch war ihm diese Möglichkeit nie gegeben worden.  
  
Sein Vater war kurz vor seiner Geburt auf einer Mission umgekommen und seine Mutter war ebenfalls nicht lange genug am Leben geblieben, als dass er sich an sie erinnern hätte können. Er hatte eine Schwester, Mirra, diese hatte sich jedoch nie viel um ihn gekümmert, das einzige, dass sie je für ihn getan hatte war, dass sie ihn in eine der Kampfschulen gesteckt hatte, in welcher er bis vor einem halben Jahr auch sein Leben verbracht hatte.  
  
Leider war sein Weg so schon vorbestimmt gewesen und er konnte nicht viel mehr tun als seine Ausbildung zu Ende zu führen, was ihm jedoch nicht davon abhielt massenhaft wissenschaftliche Bücher zu verschlingen und ab und zu den Forschungslabors einen Besuch abzustatten, wo er, nach anfänglicher Skepsis, ein gern gesehener und wissbegieriger Besucher war.  
  
Seine Freunde, von denen die meisten leider woandershin versetzt worden waren, hielten davon weniger, doch ließen ihn seine Träumerei, einzig und allein Ricaner machte sich daraus immer wieder einen Spaß ihn damit aufzuziehen.  
  
Ich bin vielleicht ein Depp... ich pass hier genauso gut rein, wie ein Wurm in ein Vogelnest... Zumindest könnte man so meine momentane Situation gut veranschaulichen. Puh... bitte, bei allen Schutzengel, die ich habe, es soll jetzt kein blutrünstiger Krieger auf mich aufmerksam werden und seinen Arbeitsfrust an mir auslassen wollen. Nach diesem kurzen Stoßgebet an sein Glück, wandte der junge Mann seinen Kopf seufzend von dem Essen vor sich ab, welches noch überraschend unangetastet aussah, und ließ seine, für einen Sayajin typischen, schwarzen Augen durch die etwa 40mx40m große Halle wandern.  
  
Bis auf das leise Genuschel von müden Stimmen, welches nur sehr vereinzelt auftrat, und das zornige Geschimpfe des tischabräumenden Küchenjungen, jemanden, den Aigle nicht um seinen undankbaren Beruf beneidete, war es schon beinahe gespenstig still in diesem riesigen Raum. Allein das Klirren des Bestecks, der Teller und das Geräusch wenn Wasser oder andere Getränke nachgeschenkt wurden, lag als eine ungewöhnlich ganzzeitig gegenwärtige Begleitung in der Luft.  
  
Aigles Schwanz drückte, trotz des vergeblichen Versuchs seines Besitzers ruhig zu wirken, ganz offen dessen Nervosität aus, indem er unruhig hin- und herschaukelte und ab und wann gegen eines der Tischbeine schlug. Der junge Kämpfer, dem das dadurch schmerzlich bewusst wurde, beeilte sich diesem offenkundigen Zeichen von Anspannung ein Ende zu machen, bevor es außer ihm noch ein anderer Sayajin bemerkte und so dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen werden würde. Deshalb ließ er sein braunes, flauschiges Anhängsel rasch um sein Becken gleiten, einer Position, in welcher alle Sayajinschwänze rund 90% ihres Leben fristeten.  
  
Um dem Ganzen hier so schnell wie möglich ein Ende zu machen und verschwinden zu können, zwang sich der junge Kämpfer dazu seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gänzlich dem Essen zu widmen und bemerkte dadurch den Sayajin nicht, der gerade in dem Moment die Cafeteria betrat, und mit diesem die Gefahr, als er sich seinem restlichen aufgeweichten Cornflakes zuwandte.  
  
Der Neuankömmling war nicht groß, vielleicht für seine Rasse sogar verhältnismäßig klein, doch wurden er schon beim bloßen Auftauchen mit erschrockenen und respektvollen Blicken behäuft. Jeder seiner Artgenossen, selbst wenn er ihn um gute vier Köpfe überragte, schien eine extremen Pietät für diesem zu empfinden, keiner legte es darauf an ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen (6) und die meisten flüchteten sich wieder in ihre eigentliche Beschäftigung zurück, dem Essen.  
  
Das Genuschel, das Gemurmel, ja selbst das Geräusch des am Teller aufkommenden Bestecks schien auf einem verstummt zu sein.  
  
Einzig und allein Aigle bemerkte nichts davon, er war in Gedanken gerade dabei seinen heutigen Tagesablauf so zu ordnen, dass er noch Zeit hatte, um einem der Labors mit seinem Besuch zu erfreuen. Die Cornflakes waren inzwischen dem Fruchtsalat gewichen und mit ihnen die Nervosität der Überlegung, ob er es wohl wagen konnte heute ausnahmsweise Mal nicht den Besen zu schwingen und sich stattdessen mal einen schönen Tag zu machen.  
  
Natürlich würde das seinen Vorgesetzten weniger gefallen und es würde sicher eine kräftige Standpauke geben, doch an sich musste man ja auch Prioritäten setzen können und der missglückte Versuch Aurora zu zeigen, dass er doch kein kompletter Dorftrottel war gab ihm schlussendlich den entscheidenden Anstoß, dass es mit seiner fehlfreien Arbeitszeit dahin sein sollte.  
  
"Na wem haben wir denn da? Kaum zu fassen, aber anscheinend hat sich wirklich ein lebensmüdes Unterklassenpüppchen hierher verirrt." Eine Stimme, ruhig und gelassen, jedoch mit einer unüberhörbaren Portion an Spott und Überheblichkeit in sich, veranlasste Aigles Nackenhärchen dazu den Gesetzten der Schwerkraft zu wiederstehen und sich senkrecht aufzustellen.  
  
Nein!!!! Nein, nein, nein!!! Bitte, nicht!!! Soviel Pech kann man an einem Tag doch gar nicht haben!!!! Innerlich starb der junge Mann gerade tausend Tode und schickte ebenfalls tausend Todesboten seinen sogenannten Schutzengel, die wiedereinmal auf Kur zu sein schienen. Nackte Panik stieg in ihm hoch, er musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen wer hinter ihm stand.  
  
Jeder kannte diese Person und hätte sie allein schon an der Stimme erkannt, doch war er einer der wenigen Unglücklichen, die jedes Mal die nächsten drei Stunden nach einer dieser, meistens eher unerwünschten, Begegnung im Heiltank verbringen durften.  
  
Der Mann, der mit gemächlichen Schritten auf ihn zugegangen war und nun hinter ihm Stellung bezogen hatte, wobei er nicht viel älter als Aigle selbst zu sein schien, fuhr mit einem, gut hörbar, gespielt überraschten Ton fort:,, Oh, na sieh mal an, Aigle! Was machst du denn hier?! Ich meine was treibt dich unter echten Kämpfern? Ist dir das denn überhaupt nicht peinlich, du, als komplette Niete unter lauter hochrangigen, gutqualifizierten Kriegern?" Die zwei pechschwarzen Augen bohrten sich in den Rücken des sitzenden Sayajins und Aigle konnte den Spott in diesen förmlich schmerzlich auf seiner Haut spüren. Es war eindeutig eine Provokation, kein Zweifel, der kleinere Sayajin forderte ihn gerade vor den gesamten Kämpfern, die sich im Augenblick in der Halle befanden, raus und eigentlich gab es für jemanden seiner Art auch nur eine richtige Antwort darauf!  
  
Aigle wählte die falsche.  
  
Nachdem er einige Millisekunden gezögert hatte, in denen ihm eine fragwürdige Idee nach der anderen durch den Kopf geschossen war, wie er hier wohl ohne Schlägerei und vor allem unverletzt raus kommen könnte, leider war eine nach der anderen zu vergessen, rang er sich dazu durch aufzustehen, wobei er so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken versuchte. Er wandte sich um und wurde schon von dem gleichen selbstsicheren und vor Hohn triefenden Gesicht empfangen, das er befürchtet hatte.  
  
"Was willst du, Agia?" Seine Augen brachten nicht weniger Verachtung für den anderen Sayajin hervor, doch hatte sie bei ihm nicht annähernd die selbe bedrohliche Wirkung wie bei seinem Artgenossen, der mit verschränkten Armen und bösartigen Lächeln vor ihm stand.  
  
So als wüsste dieser nicht was Aigle meinte, zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern und grinste zuckersüß:" Nichts, was soll ich denn schon von dir wollen? Eigentlich bin ich nur hier um mir was zu Essen zu holen, aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass ich das seltene Vergnügen mit dir habe, dachte ich, ich sag mal Hallo. Denn ich meine das, was ich eben gesagt habe ernst, es kommt selten vor, dass sich so eine Niete, wie du sie bist, hierher verirrt, wenn noch richtige Kämpfer anwesend sind. Die meisten deiner Ranggefährten trauen sich das nicht... oder sie haben einfach mehr Grips als du, ich möchte mich da nicht festlegen." Wieder zeichnete sich eines dieser überheblichen Lächeln auf Agias Gesicht ab, welches Aigles Fäuste zu jucken beginnen ließen.  
  
Verzweifelt, mit der bösen Gewissheit, dass er hier, wenn er so weiter machte und die Situation eskalieren ließ, nicht mehr heil wegkommen würde, setzte der junge Mann auf eine, für seine Rasse eher unübliche Methode solche Angelegenheiten zu regeln: Er versuchte es durch Reden. Dabei vermied er es instinktiv seine Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, dies war eine Geste, durch welche Sayajins signalisierten, dass sie gereizt, nervös oder aggressiv waren und sie forderten damit bei einer Auseinandersetzung den anderen nur noch mehr heraus.  
  
"Agia, es gibt keinen Grund, wieso wir uns jetzt streiten sollten, ich verschwinde sowieso gleich, ich wollte mit meiner Anwesenheit niemanden "stören". Ich möchte nicht mit dir kämpfen." Seine Worte waren sicherlich nicht die Besten, aber an sich hatte er doch schön rübergekriegt, dass er sich gleich verzupfen würde und es keinen Grund für eine Schlägerei gab... zumindest hatte er das gedacht.  
  
Der kleinere Sayajin machte plötzlich einen sehr amüsierten Eindruck und nickte zustimmend:" Aigle, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auch nicht mit mir kämpfen wollen. Aber du scheinst das Prinzip nicht richtig zu schnallen, mein Freund. Du hast dich in diese lebensmüde Situation gebracht, indem du hier aufkreuzt, als ich gerade was essen wollte und hast mir durch deinen Anblick den Appetit verdorben." Die zwei mattschimmernden Augen Agias, mit welchen Aigle nun fixiert wurde, bekamen plötzlich etwas bösartige bedrohliches und der kleinere Mann fuhr fort:" Und das kann ich gar nicht leiden... mein Freund."  
  
Automatisch spannten sich die Muskeln des größeren Sayajins an, nachdem der letzte Satz, der einer offenen Drohung gleich kam, gefallen war und Aigle musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht in Kampfposition zu gehen und dadurch sein Schicksal zu besiegeln. Würde er nun auf die Herausforderung eingehen, würde er sich selbst den Strick um den Hals legen, noch hatte er eine Chance ohne Kampf hier weg zu kommen, denn auch Agia war es nicht gestattet jemanden einfach so, ohne richtige Begründung anzugreifen.  
  
Das wusste dieser auch... und mit dieser gutgläubigen Annahme lag der junge Mann erneut falsch, denn keine Sekunde später wurde er durch einen harten und gezielten Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht ins Land der Träumenden befördert. Zu seinem Pech wollten ihm diese aber keinen langen Aufenthalt gewähren und er kam gerade da wieder zu sich, als er mit dem Kopf, nachdem er, durch die unglaubliche Wucht des Schlages, rücklings über den Tisch befördert worden war, auf dem harten Boden aufschlug und erneut Sternchen zählen konnte.  
  
Sein Schädel, so kam es ihm vor, wurde von lauter kleinen Nadeln gepiesackt, die sich von innen nach außen zu bohren versuchten, und Aigle hatte plötzlich die Befürchtung, dass er sein soeben Gegessenes gleich wiedersehen durfte. Seine Stirn, welche das Ziel Agias gezielten Schlages war, fühlte sich seltsam taub an, nur ein Pochen, das jedoch nicht schmerzte, verwies auf das eben abbekommene Übel hin und sein Hinterkopf, der mit voller Wucht auf den Boden geknallt war, gab ca. den selben Wink von sich. Als die schwarzen Pünktchen, die vor Aigles Augen munter rumzutanzen begonnen hatten, langsam an Zahl verloren, erkannte der noch immer benommene Sayajin, dass sich Agia breitbeinig, mit verschränkten Armen und einer verspottend lässigen Haltung, vor ihn gestellt hatte und ihn mit einem Blick betrachtete, der zwischen Vergnügen und völliger Verachtung lag.  
  
"Ts, ts, ts, Aigle, was ist denn mit dir los? Haltet so eine Unterklassenniete wie du nicht einmal einen leichten Klaps aus?! Also, mein Lieber, wenn du wirklich nur so wenig erträgst, solltest du dir überlegen, ob du nicht überhaupt ganzzeitig zu den Putzen wechseln solltest!" Ein spottendes Funkeln hatte sich in den matten schwarzen Opalen des stehenden Sayajin eingenistet und ein amüsiertes Lachen ging durch die Tischreihen rund um ihn, was den am Boden liegenden Sayajin noch mehr in Panik versetzte.  
  
Die anderen Kämpfer!!! Sie waren da und sahen nur zu!!! Doch auch Aigle musste sich ziemlich schnell eingestehen, dass er kein Traummännlein in diesem Ausmaße sein sollte, denn obwohl er zu der seltenen Spezies gehörte, die an das gute in jedem Wesen glaubte, kannte er seine Rasse. Sie waren zwar bei weitem nicht mehr so barbarisch und blutrünstig wie vor dem Neubeginn, doch hatten sie immer noch die Veranlagung dazu tief in sich. Keiner würde ihm nun helfen, das wäre auch unnötig, Agia würde ihn zu Brei schlagen, aber nicht töten, und solange sein Leben nicht ernstlich in Gefahr war, war für die ganzen hochgestellten Kämpfer hier ein vergnüglicher Zeitvertreib den zuzuschauen.  
  
Schlägereien kamen an und für sich selten vor, einfach weil sie nicht geduldet wurden.  
  
Normalerweise.  
  
Combat hatte zwar durch sein hartes Durchgreifen und seine herrschende und einschüchternde Art jedem klar gemacht, dass er so einen idiotischen Dreck nicht duldete, doch war das hier eine Ausnahme. Immerhin hatte Agia damit angefangen, folgendermaßen war es dessen Wunsch und da er das letzte noch lebende Mitglied der Königsfamilie war (!), wurde dieser auch respektiert, davon mal abgesehen, dass es für die restlichen Sayajins ein Spaß werden würde mit anzusehen wie so ein kleines Würmchen in seine Schranken gewiesen wurde.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Aigle einen weiteren seiner, so unüberlegten, Fehler begangen, indem er aufgestanden war und seinen Gegenüber wütend anfunkelte, auch wenn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn viel mehr Zeit hatte er dafür nicht, da der nächste Schlag ihn schon wieder von seinen, nun recht wackligen, Beinen beförderte. Dieses Mal war die Faust mit einer unglaublichen Kraft mitten in seinen Magen geschnellt und als der junge Sayajin sich nun auf dem Rücken wiederfand, konnte er sich noch mit knapper Not zur Seite drehen, als sein Magen die Drohungen wahrmachte und sich entleerte.  
  
Es tat höllisch weh und als Aigle sein Erbrochnes sah, sah er auch warum. Blut war mit dem halbverdauten Essen gekommen und folgernder maßen hatte sein Magen mehr abgekriegt als er anfangs gedacht oder besser erhofft hatte. Angewidert spuckte er den Rest des widerlichen Geschmackes aus und versuchte sich dann keuchend und röchelnd mit den Armen aufzustemmen, was jedoch nicht so richtig klappen wollte.  
  
"Was ist denn, Aigle, hab ich dir etwa weh getan?" Boshaftigkeit und reines Vergnügen sprachen aus der Stimme des Prinzen, er hatte seine Arme in seine Seiten gestemmt und warf seinen, am Boden kauernden Artgenossen einen verspottend ernstgemeint fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Es ging kein kehliges und amüsiertes Lachen durch die Reihen, wie der junge Sayajin es eigentlich erwartet hätte, doch folgten alle Augenpaare gebannt dem ziemlich ungleichen Kampf zwischen ihm und Agia, welcher damit begonnen hatte langsam, mit gemächlichen Schritt, Kreise um ihn zu ziehen, wobei sein Schwanz vergnügt hin und herschlug und dadurch die Kampflust in ihm signalisierte.  
  
Nach einer für den jungen Kämpfer unbarmherzig langen Zeit hatte er es endlich geschafft sich wieder zu erheben und stand nun auf ziemlich unsicheren Beinen vor dem anderen Sayajin, der ruhig damit fortfuhr Runden um ihn zu ziehen. Noch immer schwach keuchend wischte er sich das Blut weg, das von seiner Nase, als auch von seinem Mund in dünnen Fäden über sein Kinn lief und folgte Agia bei seinem provokanten Vorhaben, wobei er so gut es ging versuchte die Blick der anderen Krieger zu übersehen.  
  
Ihm war übel und ein seltsam bekommendes Gefühl von Erniedrigung hatte sich in ihm eingenistet und gewann immer mehr an Intensität. Der andere Sayajin war ihm haushoch überlegen, dieser musste nicht einmal auf Super Sayajin gehen um ihn vorzuführen, dass schaffte er schon auf normal und er würde auch nicht so schnell damit aufhören, das war eine hässliche Gewissheit.  
  
"Na, Unterklassenniete, wie gefällt dir ein richtiger Kampf? Überrascht? Nach deinem dämlichen Gesicht nach zu urteilen hast du noch nie zuvor gegen jemanden gekämpft, der dich richtig rangenommen hat, aber was darf man von den Billigschulen schon erwarten, in die solche Versager wie du gesteckt werden?" Ein breites, befriedigtes Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Prinzen, als er den verlegenen und wütenden Ausdruck des anderen auf seine Worte erntete.  
  
Es war für ihn jedes Mal von neuem ein Spaß diesen Idioten dranzunehmen, er war doch auch einfach nur eine Schande für ihr Volk!  
  
Eine Stimme am Ende der Halle, wo der Eingang der Cafeteria lag, riss Agia aus seinen Gedanken und nicht nur er wandte sich überrascht um:" Leider, mein Prinz, wird nicht jedem von uns, allein wegen seiner Abstammung ein teurer Privatunterricht spendiert, wie wenig diese in eurem Fall auch Wert sein mag." Erzürnt und sich in seiner Ehre verletzt fühlend wandte sich der kleinere Sayajin um und knurrte bedrohlich:" Ach, wen haben wir denn da? Rispaner, oder? Ist hier heute eine Schwächlingsversammlung, oder was treibt so viel Versager auf einmal hierher?"  
  
Der böse funkelnde Blick wurde von der jungen Sayajinfrau, die sich nun in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und direkt auf Aigle zusteuerte, einfach übergangen. Sie ging ruhig an dem Prinzen vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur geringster Aufmerksamkeit zu würdigen, was diesen doch sehr erzürnte, jedoch hielt er sie nicht auf, er würde zuerst ein wenig Spielen und sie dann zu Rührei zerschlagen.  
  
So folgte er missbilligend aber stumm der jungen Frau, die besorgt zu ihren Freund ging und er konnte die erwartenden und fragenden Augenpaare sämtlicher anderer Kämpfer der Halle auf sich spüren, welcher er jedoch einfach abtat. Es war noch nicht vorbei, er würde mit ihrer und seiner eigenen Belustigung gleich fortfahren, nur wollte er die Spannung ein bisschen steigern.  
  
"Hey, alles OK?" Die junge Freu sprach leise und warf dabei einen Seitenblick zu dem Prinzen, der sie ruhig beobachtete:" Was machst du nur wieder für einen Scheiß? Immer legst du dich mit dem Typen an..." Sie sah ihren Kameraden vorwurfsvoll an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und grinste schief:" Deine Visage ist fürs erste mal wieder im Eimer, das wird ein schöner blauer Fleck werden, mein Süßer." Aigle lächelte leicht, verzog sein Gesicht dann jedoch schmerzhaft, als ein wahrer Schlag durch seinen Kopf zuckte und ihm leicht zu Taumeln brachte. Die Frau griff schnell nach seinem Arm und stütze ihn so, ihr Freund schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und sagte gepresst unter Schmerzen:" Ricaner, verschwinde. Agia nimmt auch dich auseinander, da hilft dir selbst deine große Klappe nix..."  
  
Ricaner, welche kinnlange, wild abstehende dunkelbraune Haare hatte und eher klein und zierlich war, so dass sie nicht viel größer als der Prinz war, hob nur überrascht ihre Augenbrauchen und grinste keck:" Danke, dass du so viel auf meine Unterstützung hältst, aber keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so lebensmüde und leg mich mit diesem arroganten Arschloch an. Ich und du hauen jetzt von hier ab, Schlägereien sind verboten und daran muss ich auch Hochwürden halten." Bei den letzten Worten warf sie einen abschätzigen Blick in Richtung des Prinzen welcher nur verächtlich schnaubte und sah dann wieder zu Aigle, der irgendwie nicht so sicher bei der Sache schien wie sie selbst.  
  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass das so einfach..."  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen unterbrach den jungen Kämpfer und wendete die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Prinzen, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte und gefährlich grinste:" Nein, Ricaner, so einfach geht das wirklich nicht. Ich bin der Prinz, das dürfte auch so einem Kleinhirn wie dir bekannt sein und mir kann dieses dämliche Verbot egal sein. Wenn ich will, könnte ich dich auf der Stelle töten und es würde keine Sau kümmern, wobei ich mir sowieso nicht vorstellen könnte, dass jemand so eine Schrulle wie dich vermissen könnte." Agia machte, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf die beiden jungen Sayajins zu.  
  
"Du elender Scheißer, das wagst du nicht! Combat macht keinen Unterschied ob man nun ein Prinz ist oder nicht, er wird das auch bei dir nicht dulden!!!" Die junge Sayajinfrau knurrte aufgebracht und fauchte wütend auf, als Aigle sie hinter sich zog, eine Aktion, mit der sie nun überhaupt nicht einverstanden war.  
  
"Lass das, ich brauch deine..." Ricaner erntete nur einen warnenden Blick und ihr Freund knurrte:" Bitte, halt einmal den Mund!" Überrascht und sichtlich wütend, wollte sie was erwidern, doch im selben Moment spürte sie die Energie, die durch die Energiekugel hervorgerufen wurde, welche sich in der Hand des Prinzen bildete und gefährlich flackerte. Erschrocken wichen beide Kämpfer etwas zurück, wobei Aigle seine Kameradin nun völlig hinter sich gedrängt hatte und verzweifelt versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken.  
  
Agia zog nun fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, er genoss sichtlich seine überlegene Position:" Nun, wen von euch beiden Unterklassenidioten soll ich als erstes töten? Den Feigling oder die vorlaute Schrulle?" Hätten die wütenden und verachtenden Blicke den Prinzen etwas antun könne, wäre er längst zu Staub zerfallen, doch leider hatten diese keine Wirkung und so machte er einen weiteren Schritt amüsiert auf die beiden zu.  
  
Eine eisige Stille hatte sich über die Sayajins in der Cafeteria gelegt, keiner schien nunmehr Vergnügen bezüglich des Schauspiels vor ihnen zu empfinden, jeder sah nur noch angespannt auf dieses und wartete gebannt was nun passieren würde. Das was da geschah war verboten und sie würden sicherlich Probleme bekommen, weil sie nicht eingegriffen hatten, aber es war der Prinz, der dieses Vergehen begann und für ihr Volk war dieser doch eine Ehrfurcht erbietende Persönlichkeit, gerade wo er der letzte Nachkomme des letzten Königs war und so selbst König werden sollte.  
  
Aber wurde das da vor ihnen nicht mehr nur mit einfacher Gleichgültigkeit hingenommen, nein, im Gegensatz zu ihren Vorfahren empfanden sie ein starkes Band der Zusammengehörigkeit, gerade wo ihre Rasse tagtäglich durch einen so übermächtigen Feind bedroht wurde und sie an der beinahen ehemaligen "Vernichtung" ihres Volkes sehen konnte, wohin sie ihre damalige Einstellung geführt hatte.  
  
Wiederwillig und angespannt verfolgten sie das Spektakel und nicht nur von einem zuckte der Schwanz nervös herum, jedoch stand niemand auf, einerseits wagten sei es nicht sich dem zukünftigen Herrscher entgegenzustellen und andererseits hofften sie, dass dieser doch nicht ernst machte. Leider schien ihr Hoffen keine Wurzeln zu schlagen, denn mit einem grellen Aufblitzen wuchs der Energieball in der Hand Agias beinahe auf dreifache Größe, wodurch er nun ungefähr das Ausmaß eines Fußballs erreicht hatte.  
  
Der Prinz zwinkerte den beiden, vor Entsetzen erstarrten, Sayajins noch einmal verspottend zu, holte dann überschwänglich weit aus und im selben Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, als die Kugel mit einem Mal explodierte. Ein greller Schrei hallte durch den großen Raum, als der kleinere Sayajin mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht nach seine Hand griff, in welcher er soeben noch die Energie gebündelt hatte, die nun jedoch ziemlich schlimm aussah.  
  
Verblüfft blickten Agile und Ricaner, welche mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ihre Köpfe gesenkt hatte, auf und auch die restlichen Kämpfer wirkten ziemlich verwirrt.  
  
"Verdammter Trottel, was sollte das eben!?" Zornig gellte es durch die Halle zu Agia herüber, welcher mit einer, vor Schmerz und Zorn verzogenen, Grimasse aufsah. Jeder wandte sich verblüfft um, zum Eingang der Cafeteria, wo zuvor auch Ricaner aufgetaucht war und erblickten eine Sayajinfrau, die jedem von ihnen bekannt war.  
  
Es war Aurora, der Weißschädel.  
  
"Du verdammte..." Der Prinz wurde von der kurzhaarigen Sayajin, die ihn einfach grob zur Seite stieß, unterbrochen:" Der Pisser hat Aigle ohne Grund attackiert und mich ebenfalls!!! Der hat ja wirklich 'nen Sprung in der Schüssel! Glaubt weil er der Prinz ist, kann er..."  
  
"Halt den Mund, Ricaner!!!" Die Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah verstört zu der anderen Frau, welche jedoch ihren wütenden Blick nicht ihr schenkte, sondern dem verletzten Prinzen, der noch immer seine blutende Hand am Handgelenk umklammerte.  
  
"Prinz Agia, seid ihr komplett übergeschnappt!? Ihr wart gerade dabei zwei euer Kameraden schwer zu verletze oder noch schlimmer..." Ihre Augen verengten sie bedrohlich und sie schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen um diesen Sayajin vor ihn nicht einfach eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Sie hatte schon ein paar Mal das Vergnügen mit diesem arroganten Wichser gehabt und schon da ihn hassen gelernt.  
  
Dieser verzogene Bengel machte sich gern einen Spaß daraus seinen Titel auszunützen. Sie selbst hatte dies auch schon zu spüren bekommen, er hatte es damals als sehr belustigend empfunden sie wegen ihrer weißen Haare bloß zu stellen, indem er mitten im Speisesaal (7) sie anzupöbeln begann und dann über sie herzog oder zumindest es versuchte. Bei diesem Vorfall vor zwei Wochen war Combat überraschenderweise in eben diesem Moment aufgekreuzt und selbst wenn er es nicht öffentlich vor all den Sayajins, die sich damals in dem Saal befunden hatten, getan hatte, musste Agia eine ziemlich deftige Abreibung bekommen haben, denn er schenkte ihr zwar nicht minder abschätzige Blicke, doch beließ er auch von da an dabei.  
  
Sie selbst hätte Combats Hilfe nicht gebraucht, es wäre wahrscheinlich eher umgekehrt der Fall gewesen, wäre es zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen und wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund weshalb der große Sayajin, der die vorrübergehende Führung ihres Volkes darstellte und Agia als einziger richtig unter Griff hatte, so schnell eingegriffen hatte.  
  
Auch wenn sie hier neu war und nicht den besten Ruf pflegte, wusste jeder, dass sie ungewöhnlich stark war und sehr schnell aggressiv werden konnte. Darum wurden die meisten Vermutungen über ihre Herkunft, ihre seltsame Haarfarbe und dergleichen nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemacht.  
  
"Weißschädel, misch dich gefälligst nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, oder ich breche dir dein Genick." Der Prinz, der sich allmählich wieder so halbwegs gefangen zu haben schien, warf der Frau einen mörderischen Blick zu, der sogar Ricaner, die eines der redseligsten Gemüte ihrer ganzen Art hatte, die Sprache verschlug. Alle Sayajins in der Cafeteria sahen gebannt auf die beiden Kämpfer, die sich nun gegenseitig mit Blicken erdolchten.  
  
Niemand schien so wirklich glücklich zu sein Aurora zu sehen, denn obwohl sie froh waren, dass dieser Situation so nicht zur Eskalation gelangt war, war diese Frau unheimlich und befremdend. Niemand wusste was über sie, sie war vor drei Wochen einfach hierher versetzt worden und hatte bisher mit niemanden mehr als das nötigste gesprochen und ließ sich auch außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten nirgends Blicken.  
  
Die Augen der Sayajin, die bis dahin vor Zorn geradezu loderten, wurden auf einmal kalt und teilnahmslos, sie stellte sich wieder gerade hin und verschränkte ruhig ihre Arme vor der Brust:" Prinz, wir sind uns noch nicht oft begegnet und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bereue ich diesen Umstand nicht im geringsten. Doch kennt ihr mich dadurch auch noch nicht gut und so möchte ich euch einen gutgemeinten Rat geben." Sie begann plötzlich zu lächeln, ein beängstigendes Lächeln, dass bei jedem der hier anwesenden Sayajins Gänsehaut verursachte, und fuhr mit leiser, bedrohlicher, aber gut hörbarer Stimme fort:" Wagt es nicht, niemals, mir zu drohen, sonst bin ich es, die hier ein Genick brechen wird."  
  
Ein überraschtes Murmeln legte sich über die hier anwesenden Kämpfer, doch legte es Aurora nicht darauf an noch viel länger mit Drohungen die Zeit zu vertun, bis einer ihrer Kollegen sich dazu durchraffte sie darauf zu verweisen mit wem sie eigentlich sprach oder Agia es selbst tun würde.  
  
Deshalb suchten ihre graublauen Augen Aigle und Ricaner erneut auf und sei sprach zügig:" Combat erwartet euch, es geht um eine Mission, ihr sollt euch in fünf Minuten im Raum 675 einfinden." Sie sah den etwas zerknautscht wirkenden jungen Mann kurz nachdenklich an, dann sagte sie:" Aigle, du schaust vorher noch bei der Krankenstation vorbei, ich werde Combat den Grund deiner Verspätung erläutern." Die Sayajin warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu dem Prinzen, der sie verhasst anstarrte, wandte sich dann jedoch völlig zu ihm und erklärte:" Du wirst auch erwartet. Auch dir gebe ich den Tipp, dass du der Krankenstation zuvor einen kurzen Besuch abstattest, Prinz."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum, Aigle und Ricaner, welche sich ein triumphierendes Grinsend nicht verkneifen konnten, machten sich dran ihr zu folgen, bevor Agia, der zwar angeschlagen, deshalb aber noch lange nicht ungefährlich war, sich wieder ihnen zuwenden konnte.  
  
Agia war rot vor Zorn. Du dämliche Missgeburt hast es gewagt mich zu demütigen!!! Das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen, das schwöre ich dir, Weißschädel!!" Mit finsteren und zornigen Gesicht verließ nun ebenfalls der Prinz die Halle, wobei alle Sayajins vor ihm zur Seite wichen, denn obwohl er jetzt gerade von der Sayajin besiegt worden war, wussten sie wie gefährlich er sein konnte und ihr Leben schätzten sie.  
  
Agil verließ den Raum mit dem Gedanken an Rache, welche er sich holen würde, egal wie lange es dauern solle.  
(1) Maraloben sind süße faustgroße, violettgrüne Früchte, welche mit ihren saftigen Fruchtfleisch ungefähr einer Wassermelone gleich kommen und bei Sayajins sehr beliebt sind.  
  
(2)Combat hat der Station den Namen Dilla gegeben. Der Grund dafür ist folgernder: Dilla sind kleine Glaswürmer, die auf den Grund von tiefen Seen oder Meeren leben. Sie kommen sowohl im Süßwasser als auch im salzigeren Bereichen vor, das besondere an ihnen ist jedoch, dass ihre Körper in der tiefen Schwärze, in welcher sie leben, leuchten. Ihn hat das irgendwie an das Erscheinungsbild der Dilla von außen, in dem dunklen Weltall erinnert und prompt hatte er einen Namen für die Forschungsstation.  
  
(3)Die Dilla dient als zentrale Anforderungsstätte nach Kämpfern, wenn z.B. welche bei einem Kampfschiff ausgefallen sind, wird dort nach Ersatz gebeten. So leben auf dieser Station rund 500 kampferprobte Sayajins und warten darauf endlich irgendwo einer Crew zugeteilt zu werden, damit sie ihre Abenteuerlust und Tatendrang ausleben können. An sich wird so aber auch immer ein außenordentlich guter Schutz für die Station geboten, da sie gut gegen Angriffe gewappnet ist (... und Geld gespart werden kann, weil so ja nicht eigens Krieger unterhalten werden müssen, da die, die dort auf eine Zuteilung warten, kein Gehalt kriegen... *fiesgrins*:).  
  
(4)Mauvais wird auch als der schwarze König bezeichnet, da er meist den sicheren Tod mit sich bringt.  
  
(5)Jeder Sayajin trägt eine Art Anstecknadel, die je nach Farbe aussagt zu welcher Klasse man gehört. Weiß für Frischlinge, blau für Fortgeschrittene (dritte Klasse), rot für die Übergangsstufe zwischen dritter und zweiter Klasse, silbern für die zweite Klasse, golden für die erste Klassen und für die wirklichen Meister gibt es runde Anstecknadeln, die aus durchsichtigen Material sind.  
  
(6)Das ist wie bei einem Tier, sieht man ihm in die Augen fordert man es sozusagen heraus. (... also, kleiner Tipp: 'nen Sayajin nie direkt in dir Augen schauen, könnte böse Folgen haben *g*)  
  
(7) Es gibt einen Speisesaal, da wird das Mittagessen eingenommen, und eine Cafeteria auf dem Schiff, da wird das Frühstück, Abendessen und kleine Snacks zwischendurch erbeutet.  
So, drittes Kapitel fertig überarbeitet! Bin heute den ganzen Nachmittag dran gesessen, hoffe es gefällt euch! Würde mich über Reviews freuen, also nicht schreibgeizig seinen und sagt mir wie ihr die Story findet, und wie bereits erwähnt, ich nehme Kritiken genauso gerne entgegen wie Lob, muss mich ja an was orientieren können! ;) 


	4. Das Abschiedsgeschenk

"..." Gesprochenes  
  
... Gedachtes  
  
Kapitel 4: Das Abschiedsgeschenk  
  
Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich von der Turniertribüne ab, wo gerade der dritte Kampf des Halbfinales stattfand. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Anwesenden hier konnte er von dem ganzen Spektakel, der um dieses "große Turnier" gemacht wurde, nichts abhaben. Allein die Aussicht auf den Kampf mit Kakarott, welcher, trotz all seiner anfänglichen Befürchtungen, tatsächlich stattfinden sollte, hatte ihn hierher gelockt ansonsten hätte er nie einen Fuß unter so einen großen Haufen verrückt herumjohlender Erdenbewohner gesetzt.  
  
Er lebte inzwischen schon gute 20 Jahre auf der Erde und auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte hatte er das Leben hier lieben gelernt. Es unterschied sich radikal von seinen früheren Dasein, in welchem seine eigentliche Existenz nur daraus bestanden hatte zu töten und zu kämpfen. An beidem konnte er nichts aussetzen, auch wenn die Erdlinge es als widerwärtig und bestialisch abtaten, er selbst hatte nie sonderliche Reue für das, was er getan hatte, empfunden. Vielleicht auch deshalb weil er der Meinung war, dass er keinen Grund dazu hatte.  
  
Dies war sein Leben gewesen und, auch wenn es nicht gerade sehr edel oder ehrenwert abgelaufen war, er hatte damals keine andere Wahl gehabt. Entweder er tötete oder er wäre getötet worden. Aber das verstanden sie nicht, nicht einmal Son-Goku, was der Prinz der Sayajins meistens doch als sehr schade erachtete, denn obwohl er es leugnete, gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass der andere ihn dadurch weniger achten könnte.  
  
Das dröhnende Jubeln der Menge, die jedes Mal laut aufjauchzte wenn einer der Kämpfer zu Boden ging, hatte Vegetas Geist schon längst ausgeschalten, er mochte so laute Plätze nicht, ihm störte es unter lauter solcher Idioten zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu seinem letzten lebenden Artgenossen fand er die Präsenz der Erdlinge eher störend, als dass sie ihn irgendwie motivierte, er könnte sich auch nicht vorstellen jemals wegen einem Haufen solcher Deppen sein Leben zu geben... zumindest wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Aber da musste er sich wohl sowieso keine ernstlichen Sorgen machen, denn Son-Goku schien geradezu einen Narren daran gefressen zu haben sich für diese Idioten zu opfern.  
  
Der Sayajin blinzelte mit den Augen als die Sonne sich wieder hinter den aufgezogenen Wolken hervorschob und ihm mit ihrer blendenden Intensität, die sie zu dieser Jahreszeit pflegte, ins Gesicht schien. Mit einem genervten Seufzen trat er einen Schritt zurück, so dass er im Schatten des Gebäudes stand, in welchen die anderen Teilnehmer auf ihre Kämpfer warteten.  
  
Da der Kampf vor ihm Vegeta keinen sonderlichen Enthusiasmus abringen konnte, C18 kämpfte gegen Son-Gohan und obwohl der Junge anscheinend nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen hatte war es keine Frage, dass er als Sieger hervorgehen würde (was die blonde Frau jedoch nicht davon abbrachte dem Halbsayajin den Triumph so schwer wie möglich zu mache), nahm er die anderen Kämpfer mal genauer ins Visier.  
  
Das fette Walross Puntan, welches zuvor im ersten Kampf gegen Kuririn angetreten war, lag noch immer auf der Krankenstation und auch diese komische Type Jewel, gegen den der Namekianer in der zweiten Runde gekämpft hatte, war noch nicht von dort zurückgekehrt. Ansonsten gab es eigentlich nur wenig neuer Gesichter. Die zwei junge Frauen Pila und Karo, die eineiige Zwillinge waren, und sie glichen sich wortwörtlich wie ein Ei dem anderen, standen etwas abseits von der restlichen Gruppe und beäugten den ganzen Kampf vor ihnen mit einer gelassenen Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
Dieses Verhalten war Theater, das sah der ältere Sayajin auf dem ersten Blick, ihm Gefühle vorzutäuschen war kein leichtes Vorhaben, er selbst war darin ein Meister und nur selten jemanden begegnet, der ihn da annähernd das Wasser hätten reichen können. Innerlich bibberten die zwei Küken schon vor Angst und Vegeta konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln, denn würden eine dieser Schnallen gegen ihn antreten wäre sie schneller wieder außerhalb des Ringes, als dass sie zum Schlag ausholen könnte.  
  
Eine der Frauen sah in diesem Augenblick zu ihm rüber, ihre Augen wirkten kurz überrascht doch dann setzte sie einen dieser herblassenden Blicke auf, mit denen die beiden schon die ganze Zeit um sich warfen und Vegeta entschied für sich, dass es für dieses Mädchen wohl doch besser wäre, wenn es ihm nicht begegnen sollte.  
  
Er überging das herausfordernde Funkeln in den großen grünen Augen der Frau und schaute weiter zu Cicco, einen großen, bulligen Mann mit Vollbart und so buschigen Augenbrauen, dass er diese locker zu Zöge flechten hätte können. Im Gegensatz zu den Zwillingen zeigte er ganz offen seine Verblüffung und Nervosität, auch wenn dies nicht ganz zu dem harten und kantigen Gesicht passte. Vegeta war froh, dass dieser Typ nicht sein Gegner war, denn trotz seinem bulligen Erscheinungsbild hatte er sogar noch weniger Kampfkraft als die zwei Mädchen und so würde der Kampf mit diesem der Mühe nicht wert sein.  
  
Tja, an sich allesamt enttäuschend, Mr. Satan beachtete erst gar nicht, diese sogenannte Champion hatte sich vorhin kurz blicken lassen und eine seine dämlichen selbstverherrlichten Reden gehalten. Der Trottel war sogar so täppisch gewesen, dass er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war. Zu dessen Glück hatte das Publikum dies als Witz abgetan und wiedereinmal fragte sich der Sayajin ernsthaft, wie diese Schießbudenfigur es tatsächlich schafften hatte können, ganz ohne irgendwelche Schummeleinen oder dergleichen den Weltmeistertitel zu erlangen. Damals mussten ja nur Flaschen an diesem Turnier teilgenommen haben!  
  
Zumindest konnte Vegeta an diesem kleinen Rundblick erkennen, dass die anderen Kämpfer der Gruppe Z nicht minder gelangweilt rumlehnten und ihre Zeit, neben Meditationsübungen, mit Kartenspiele verbrachten. Yamchu, der zwar an sich nicht am Turnier teilnahm, aber dank Videl, der Tochter von diesem Witzchampion, die mit Son-Gokus ältesten befreundet war, sich ausnahmsweise hier aufhalten durfte, gewann gerade die vierte Runde hintereinander gegen Kuririn, der nun zum viertenmal hintereinander eine Revanche forderte und wenn er so weitertat ziemliche Probleme mit seiner Frau bekommen würde, da er gerade dabei war seine letzten Yen zu verspielen.  
  
Der Prinz konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken, hätte er gewusst, dass dies hier so eine langweilige Veranstaltung war, wäre er erst am Schluss aufgekreuzt und hätte dann seinen Kampf mit dem anderen Sayajin eingefordert. Vegetas Augen lösten sich nun von den beiden Erdlingen, die gerade dabei waren sich von Joker auf UNO zu verlegen, und sah sich nach Son-Goku um. Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn so groß war der Bereich, der eigens für die Teilnehmer bestimmt war, nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Son-Goku stand ebenfalls etwas abseits, was den älteren Sayajin doch sehr wunderte, an sich war dieser immer in vorderster Reihe und pflegte es ihm mit seiner manchmal doch etwas aufdringlichen und besserwisserischen Art auf die Nerven zu gehen. Vegeta wurde plötzlich mulmig zumute, er drehte seinen Kopf nun ganz in die Richtung seines Artgenossen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte.  
  
Dieser wirkte seltsam angespannt, sein Gesicht hatte einen befremdend ernsten Ausdruck und seine Augen strahlten eine absonderliche Härte, ja, beinahe Kühle aus!?  
  
"Schwachsinn..." Vegeta zwang sich wieder nach vorne zum Kampf zu sehen, welcher ihn jedoch nicht mehr begeisterten wollten als zuvor und atmete tief durch. Was war denn plötzlich los mit ihm? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was mit diesem Unterklassendeppen war! Außerdem war dieser wahrscheinlich nur deswegen so gespannt, weil er fühlen konnte was für Fortschritte der ältere Sayajin gemacht hatte.  
  
Nun, so gern der Prinz seinen Worten auch Gauben schenken wollte, es klappte nicht. Natürlich musste der andere fühlen, dass er stärker, sogar beträchtlich stärker geworden war, doch war es noch nie Son-Gokus Art gewesen deshalb so konzentriert und abwesend zu sein. War etwas nicht in Ordnung? Fühlte der andere Sayajin etwas...  
  
Vegeta biss wütend seine Zähne zusammen und rief sich selbst wieder zur Vernunft, er machte sich lächerlich, nur weil dieser drittklassige Trottel so einen auf besorgt machte, musste dies nicht auch auf ihn übergreifen. Er konnte nichts spüren, was das seltsame Verhalten dieses Dummkopfes rechtfertigte, vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur einen auf wichtig machen.  
  
Seltsam... Der kleinere Sayajin weitete überrascht die Augen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe unterbinden erneut zu den anderen zu sehen.  
  
Kakarott und er waren nie mehr als Kampfkollegen gewesen, es hatte sich nie mehr ergeben was auf eine freundschaftliche Basis hinweisen konnte. Der andere mochte vielleicht anderer Meinung sein und Vegeta als Freund ansehen, doch wenn, erwiderte der ältere diese Empfindung nicht. Für ihn war Son-Goku immer jemand geblieben, der zu Unrecht so viel Kraft von Mutter Natur mit sich bekommen hatte und sein eigenes Volk verleugnete.  
  
Doch, aus welchem Grund auch immer, spürte Vegeta plötzlich, ohne irgendeine Begründung warum, etwas wie Schuld in sich, weil er so über den anderen dachte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sagte ihm diese Empfindung eher, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, als das absonderliche Verhalten des anderen. Aber was sollte er machen? Zu dem anderen gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen wieso er sich auf einmal schlecht fühlte nur weil er im negativen Sinne über in dachte?! Das war ja lächerlich! Genauso gut hätte er gleich von sich aus sagen können, dass er den anderen schätzte...  
  
Der Lautstärkepegel schnellte sprunghaft in die Höhe und riss den Prinzen so aus seinen Überlegungen, wofür er teilweise auch sehr dankbar war.  
  
Als Vegeta aufsah, sah er auch warum das Publikum plötzlich so aus dem Häuschen war. Seine Vorhersage war eingetreten und C18 hatte soeben mit dem Boden außerhalb des Rings Bekanntschaft gemacht. Son-Gohan lachte fröhlich über seinen Sieg und der Schiedsrichter tat derweil seine Arbeit und Verkündete den Gewinner dieses Kampfes, was damit diesen offiziell machte.  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf und fegte über die Tribüne hinweg, direkt in das Gesicht des Prinzen, der nur leicht die Augen zusammenkniff und das ungute Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet hatte, zu ignorieren versuchte. Der nächste Kampf war sein Kampf...  
  
Nun endlich, nach all den Jahren würde er gegen seinen ewigen Rivalen antreten! Jedoch war die ganze Euphorie, die er über diese lange Zeit hinweg empfunden hatte, auf einmal weg, es war so, als würde etwas tief in ihm ihm sagen, dass etwas schlimmes bevorstand und der Kampf, der ihn so viel bedeutete...  
  
"Meine Herrn, ich darf sie nun bitten sich zum Ring zu begeben!" Die Stimme des Schiedsrichter hallte durch die Lautsprecher über das ganze Feld und Vegeta sah überrascht auf. Hatte dieser etwa schon die Ansage gemacht!? Was war bloß los mit ihm!? So lange fieberte er nun schon diesem Moment entgegen und plötzlich hatte er Schiss!?  
  
"Komm Vegeta, es wird Zeit." Zwei schwarze Opale, so schrecklich fremd, dass der Prinz sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht vor Entsetzten zurückzuweichen, sahen ihn ruhig an. Son-Goku war zu ihm getreten, ohne, dass er davon Notiz genommen hatte und wirkte entspannt, völlig anders als zuvor, und im nächsten Augenblick war auch das Fremde aus dessen Augen gewichen und die helle Freundlichkeit, sowie die Präsenz dieser wunderbaren Naivität waren zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Komm, sonst ist unsere Zeit um, bevor du mir zeigen konntest, wie gut du geworden bist!!!" Der Sayajin, der in Orange und Blau gekleidet war, rannte munter voraus und deutete den älteren endlich zu folgen.  
  
Hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet?! Vegeta wusste es nicht, nun jedenfalls schien Son-Goku wieder völlig der alte zu sein. Als er jedoch zur Seite sah, konnte er einen weiteren beunruhigenden Faktor wahrnehmen.  
  
Picollo sah dem jüngeren Vollblutsayajin mit einem genauso überraschten, wie auch fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen nach, anscheinend war er doch nicht der Einzige, der diese Befremdlichkeit an dem anderen Kämpfer wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Herr Vegeta, bitte begeben sie sich nun in den Ring, damit wir endlich beginne können!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann riss sich gewaltsam von seinen Überlegungen los und ging nun ebenfalls zum Ring, wo er schon von einem vor Ungeduld wild winkenden Son-Goku erwartet wurde, der ihm mit dem gleichen freundschaftlichen Lächeln und den gleichen hellen Glanz in den Augen empfing wie all die Male zuvor auch, in welchen sie sich gegenübergetreten waren.  
  
"Nun, wenn die beiden Kontrahenten bereit sind, kann der Kampf beginnen." Der Mann im Anzug sah beide Kämpfer fragend an und nachdem beide mit einem knappen Nicken geantwortet hatten, hob er den Arm und brüllte in das Mikrophon:" Der Kampf beginnt!!!"  
  
Dicke Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne und versiegten die helle Lichtquelle, so dass sich ein dunkler Schleier über alles und jeden legte. Beide Kämpfer strafften ihre Körper und gingen in Kampfposition, das Jubeln der Menge um sie herum erlosch für sie mit einem Mal, als sie sich zu konzentrieren begannen.  
  
Vegeta spürte mit diesem ganzen Ablauf, den er sich schon so unendliche Male vorgestellt hatte, ein beklommenes Gefühl von Trauer in sich aufsteigen, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne, nahm er die Temperatur ab, eine kühle Briese zog sich erneut über das Feld und fuhr den beiden Kontrahenten spielerisch durch ihre Haare.  
  
Der Prinz kniff seine Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Gegenüber, als dieser plötzlich aufsah und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Und mit einem Mal wurde Vegeta klar, was ihm an der ganzen Sache so schrecklich falsch vorkam:  
  
Mit diesem Kampf verabschiedete sich der andere Sayajin von ihm!  
  
So, nächstes Kapitel ist fertig! Dank der Ferien hatte ich jetzt Zeit für die Überarbeitung (oder wie bei diesem Kapitel, für eine gänzlich neue Umsetzung), leider werden die nächsten nicht mehr so schnell kommen, was sich durch die Schule aber entschuldigen lässt!  
  
Also lest nur, dafür schreib ich's ja!!! :)  
  
Und schreibt mir bitte, wies euch gefällt!!! 


	5. Dämonen unter sich

OK, ich möchte ganz lieb SSJSweety und Siry-Chan danken, freut mich, dass mir jemand reviewed! Und ich versuche ganz schnell weiter zu machen, wird allerdings jetzt mit der Schule ned so gehen, aber werde mich anstrengen! :)  
  
So, zu der Story hier möchte ich nur sagen, dass sie an sich nicht sehr viel mit den eigentlichen DBZ Figuren in Kontakt kommt, das kommt erst übernächstes Kapitel wieder, da ich ja auf verschiedenen Ebenen die Story führe und da kann ich mich nicht immer nur auf der von bekannten Charas (auch wenn es weniger verwirrend ist... *g*) halten, da man sonst ja den Faden verlieren würde.  
  
ABER MAN BEKOMMT INFOS ZU DEN SAYAJINS!!!  
  
Einen kleinen Einblick, wie sie sich gewandelt haben! *hehehe...*  
  
^^#  
  
Kapitel 5: Dämonen unter sich  
  
Dämon, schwarz wie das dunkel Feuer, geboren in tiefster Nacht, als die Sonne noch nicht war und gerade der erste schwache Schimmer des Lebens diese undurchdringlich scheinende Schwärze zu durchbrechen begann. Du wurdest, wie alles andere auch, aus einem einzigartigen Gedanken geschaffen und auch dir sollte eine Aufgabe zuteile werden. Du warst dazu bestimmt der erste Hirte der Nohoren, der Kinder Conmos, zu sein, ihnen an der Stelle des Schöpfers den Weg zu weisen, sie lehren zu leben. Es war still um dich herum, als du deine Augen aufschlugst, dich erhobst und deinen mächtigen Schwingen zum ersten Mal volle Geltung verliehst. Dein scharfer Blick sah über den schwachen Funken des Lebens hinweg, welcher noch zu klein war um diese unermessliche Schwärze zu durchleuchten, die durch die Schaffung dieser funkelnden Hoffnung vertrieben werden sollt. Und als du deinen Blick aufwandst sahst du ihn, den ersten, den Schöpfer, der auch dich geschaffen hatte. Sein Gesicht war voller Güte und Liebe und nichts hätte ihm diese Macht nehmen können, er liebte auch dich, du, der ihm die Hand wegschlugst, als er sie dir reichte...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Scuro, der mächtige schwarze Dämon, öffnete bedächtig seine Augen. Der Ausdruck, der sich in diesem tiefen Schwarz wiederspiegelte, das sich über den gesamten sichtbaren Teil der Augäpfel zog, war seltsam müde und leer. Es war, als würde man durch zwei Fenster in eine unendlich tiefe Dunkelheit sehen.  
  
In die Dunkelheit einer Seele ohne Hoffung, ohne dem Gefühl vom Leben, allein mit dem Schmerz des Wissens, dass sie ihre ganze Existenz lang nach etwas suchen würde, von welchem sie selbst nie zu wissen vermochte, was dies nur sei. Sie hatte allein die Tatsache, dass es sie auf ewig, mit einer ungemeinen Unerbittlichkeit, treiben würde und ihr selbst in dem Moment, in welchem ihre sterbliche Hülle wieder zu Staub zerfallen würde, keine Ruhe gegönnt werden sollte.  
  
Ein Laster unermesslichen Ausmaßes, das ihr, sowie all den anderen ihrer Art, schon vor dem ersten Schrei auferlegt wurde, den sie taten, wenn sie durch die dünne, sandfarbene Eierschale brachen und der sicheren Welt des einzig für sie gegeben Ortes, wo sie noch Wärme empfunden hatten, entflohen. Einer hoffnungslosen Sehnsucht ausgeliefert, die sie dazu zwang niemals rückwärts zu sehen, immer nur nach vorne zu blicken um ja nicht die eine Gelegenheit zu verpassen, wo ihnen möglicherweise die Erlösung begegnen könnte und sie dann endlich ihre Hand ausstrecken und diese wundervolle Wärme durch ihre Fingerspitzen aufnehmen würden können.  
  
Der Tesos-Dämon sah eine Sekunde unentschlossen vor sich, jedoch traf sein Blick nicht auf den großen, im Moment grauen, Bildschirm, der beinahe die ganze frontale Wand ausfüllte oder die Dämonen, welche eifrig und mit einer ungewöhnlichen Präzision, ja darauf bedacht keinen noch so kleinen Fehler zu begehen, ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und verzweifelt versuchten aus dem Schiff noch mehr rauszuholen, als sie ohnehin schon getan hatten, wobei sie schon seit der letzten Systemüberbrückung weit über das Limit getreten waren.  
  
Nein, seine Augen sahen durch all dies hindurch, er blickte allein in diese Schwärze, die über all die Jahrhunderte seiner Existenz zu seinem stillen Begleiter geworden war.  
  
Es war nah, das Erwachen!  
  
Er spürte es genau. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nahm er diese ungeheure Kraft wahr, die von dem Wesen vor ihnen ausging. Und eine seltsame Gewissheit legte sich über ihn, die ihm sagte, dass er diese Energie schon einmal gespürt hatte...  
  
Ein kehliges Knurren glitt über seine Lippen und Scuro schüttelte wütend, beinahe widerspenstig, seinen Kopf. Das war unmöglich, das wusste er, er musste sich täuschen, er konnte diesem Wesen noch nie zuvor begegnet sein, es hatte Äonen vor seiner Schlüpfung existiert und allein sein Herr kannte es.  
  
Durch den mächtigen muskulösen Körper fuhr ein Ruck, als der schwarze Dämon seine Flügel ausbreitete, jedoch nicht zu ihrer vollen Pracht, dazu war selbst in diesem großen Raum zu wenig Platz, und mit einem Mal seine Lungen voll Luft sog. Für eine Sekunde erstarrte er so, hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und seine Arme leicht seitlich von sich gestreckt, dann entspannten sich seine Muskeln jäh und auch die zuvor so gierig eingeatmete Luft wurde wieder ausgestoßen.  
  
Die erschrockenen und fragwürdigen Blicke der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder des Schiffes nahm er nicht wahr, seine Gedanken entfernten sich einfach immer weiter von dem Hier und Jetzt, je länger sie diesem Lichtbündel vor ihnen folgten. Jedoch ging es nicht nur ihm so, jeder Dämon an Bord, als auch alle anderen Lebewesen im Universum verspürten eine seltsame Anspannung ins ich.  
  
Es war eine Aufregung und Erwartung, die sich niemand erklären konnte und die so wieder verdrängt wurde, damit der normale Alltag fortgeführt werden konnte. Und doch verschwand sie nicht ganz, sonderlich zog sich nur tief in den jeweiligen Geist zurück um dort auf dieses eine Ereignis zu warten, welches schon bei Beginn der Zeit seine Einleitung gefunden hatte.  
  
"Sir, es gewinnt fortlaufend an Distanz! Wenn es so weitermacht werden wir es auch mit dem Radar höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange halten können!" Schlitzförmige, schwarzen Pupillen richteten sich an die große schwarze Kreatur und suchten vorsichtig nach Rat und Leitung, da die Dämonin, welche die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht hatte erfolglos zu versuchen die Kluft, die zwischen ihnen und dem Lichtwesen entstanden war, zu verringern, einsah, dass sie diesem so niemals näher als 300 000 pc. kommen konnten.  
  
Scuro reagierte nicht sofort darauf, einen Moment dümpelte sein Geist noch in dieser verlockenden Ferne, bevor er sich wieder an Schiff, zurück in seinem Körper, begab und sich mit einem leise Knurren, unwillig für weitere Hiobsbotschaften, an die Frau wandte, welche sich unter dem scharfen und gereizten Blick merklich verkrampfte.  
  
Normalerweise wäre der schwarze Tesos-Dämon nur zu gerne eines seiner grausiges Spielchen mit seiner Artgenossin eingegangen, da er sie, durch ihre ständigen schlechten Nachrichten und ihre anfangs so tölpelhafte Art, nicht ausstehen konnte. Jetzt tat er es jedoch nicht, es war keine Zeit für so etwas. Er würde ihr später spüren lassen, dass sie ihm ein unliebsamer Dorn im Auge war... wenn er dazu noch Gelegenheit haben sollte.  
  
"Stell eine Verbindung mit der Leiterin von Nechres (1) her." Ein hastiges Nicken und beinahe erleichterter Blick galten ihm als Antwort und die Frau begann sich schon daran zu machen den Befehl Folge zu leisten, als ohnehin plötzlich ein leises Piepsen zu hören war und dann eine wohlbekannte weibliche Stimme den Raum erfüllte.  
  
"Tja, Scuro, wie es aussieht, werde ich doch früher als gedacht mit ansehen dürfen, wie man dir den Kopf abhackt." Ein gehässiges, kehliges Lachen war zu hören, dann jedoch wurden die Worte übergangslos ernst:" Mauvais wird dich eigenhändig bis in alle Ewigkeiten foltern, du dummer Idiot!!! Schau was dein dämlicher Einfall einen auf Prolo zu tun angerichtet hat!!! Er entkommt uns und wir können aus diesen beschissenen Schrottkisten nicht noch mehr rausquetschen, sie drohen ohnehin schon seit einer knappen Stunde damit sich in ihre verdammten Einzelteile zu zerlegen!!!"  
  
Die Worte legten an sich nur das da, was im Augenblick wirklich der Fall war und doch wollte der schwarze Dämon sie nicht hören, nicht nur, weil seine "Kollegin" allmählich gefährlich nahe dran war mit ihrer Ironien sein Nervenkostüm, welches ohnehin schon übermäßig strapaziert war, zum Reißen zu bringen, sondern weil er das schreckliche Gefühl hatte, dass sie recht behalten sollte.  
  
Mit einer ungemeinen Kraft, die in seiner Anspannung ihren Ursprung fand und der durch diese Aktion etwas an Intensität genommen werden konnte, bohrten sich seine scharfen, mattschimmernd schwarzen Krallen tief in den Boden der Brücke. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und der Kopf der großen Kreatur wandte sich mit einem vor Wut schrecklich verzerrten Ausdruck zu der Sprechanlage, aus welcher kurz zuvor die ernüchternden und stichelnden Worte der Dämonin gekommen waren. Scuro hasste diesen neumodischen Schnickschnack, zu welchem alles zählte, was nur im entferntesten mit Technologie zu tun hatte.  
  
Diese "wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften" führten nur dazu, dass sie ihren Instinkt verlieren würden! Allein schon jetzt, wo er mit dieser Zicke, welche sich in x-Kilometern Entfernung in Sicherheit vor ihm befand, sprach, anstatt sofort kehrt zu machen, um ihr das Genick für diese Anmaßungen zu brechen, fühlte er sich schrecklich eingeschränkt in seiner eigentlichen Natur.  
  
Doch Mauvais bestand auf diese lächerlichen, wenn auch leider notwenigen, Hilfsmittel, denn Dämonen waren stark, unermesslich stark in mancher Weise. Sie konnten mit ihren bloßen Händen und ohne Mühe die stärksten Kämpfer, die dieses Universum zu bieten hatte, zerfetzten, ihnen ein Ende machen, bevor sie von ihren Hochmut runter gekommen waren und überhaupt begriffen, dass sie ihren sicheren Tod in Auge sahen. Schwingen, kräftig und groß trugen sie durch die Luft über extrem weite Stecken, ohne Pausen, hinweg, die nicht einmal der schnellste Vogel in ihrer Zeit geschafft hätte Vogel. Ihre scharfen Augen sahen sogar noch in der Dunkelheit so gut, dass sie eine Ameise auf 300 Meter Entfernung genau erkennen konnte und ihr Geruchsinn ließ keine Beute, auf die sie es je abgesehen hatte, entkommen.  
  
Aber das Atmen in einem luftleeren Raum zählte leider nicht zu ihren außergewöhnlichen Eigenschaften, so dass dieses Schiff, dieses dumme einschränkende Hilfsmittel, leider notwendig war. Das musste auch Scuro einsehen, so sehr es ihm wiederstrebte sich auf so etwas zu befinden oder gar sich auf so eine Blechkiste zu verlassen, die nur von ein paar Eisennägel zusammengehalten wurde!  
  
"Halt deine schmutzige Zunge in Zaun, Piedra, oder du wirst sie genauso schnell verlieren, wie dein nutzloses Leben!!! Wenn du nicht zur Abwechslung mal irgendetwas Brauchbares von dir geben kannst, dann belagere nicht weiter meine Leitung und meine Geduld!!!" Dass er so scharf und gefährlich rübergekommen war, wie er wollte, konnte der schwarze Dämon an den erschrockenen Zusammenzucken seiner Leute erkennen und wenigstens dies hellte seine, wirklich schon dem Tiefstpunkt entgegenragende, Laune ein wenig auf. Doch dieses Vergnügen war nicht von langer Dauer, als die Frau zynisch lachend erneut das Wort an sich nahm:" Bitte?! Etwas Brauchbares!? Oh, hab ich denn vorhin nicht den brauchbaren Vorschlag gemacht den weißen Trottel als Einmannteam einzufangen!? Aber... oh! Du wolltest es ja nicht!!! Oder, großer, mächtiger Scuro!?"  
  
Das Blut in der mächtigen Kreatur geriet gefährlich in Wallung, das konnten die niederen Tesos-Dämonen an der Brücke genau spüren und genau das sagte ihnen, dass, wenn nicht schnell ein Wunder geschah, es mit ihnen nicht mehr lange sein würde. Ein tiefes, lautes und vor allem wütendes kehliges Knurren erfüllte den großen Raum und ein sehniger, kräftiger Schwanz schwang einen Halbkreis durch die Luft und peitschte dann mit einer ungeheuren Gewalt hernieder und zog eine tiefe, lange Kerbe in den Metallboden.  
  
"Du ver..."  
  
"Scuro, lass dich doch nicht so von Piedra reizen, du weißt wie gern sie es hat, wenn sie mal zeigen kann, dass auch so ein Schwachkopf wie sie ein Schiff leiten darf. Schließlich passiert das einer Hure ja auch nur selten, doch der Meister scheint, wie man sehen kann, einen Narren an sie gefressen zu haben!" Eine lockerfröhliche Stimme schnitt das Wort des großen Dämonen ab, doch schien gerade dies, das Wunder zu sein, welches die restliche Besatzung so herbeigefleht hatte, denn der finstere und gereizte Ausdruck in dem kantigen Gesicht verschwand jäh und ein bösartiges Lächeln nahm an dessen Stelle Platz.  
  
"Ciak, schön mal mit jemanden Fähigen ein Wort wechseln zu können! Piedra scheint außerhalb von Bett und Wein ja nicht sonderlich was her zu bringen!" Ein amüsiertes Lachen glitt über seine Lippen, doch keine Sekunde später erklang auch schon die Dämonin, die das ganze weit weniger erheiternd fand.  
  
Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und gelassen, eindeutig anders, als Scuro sie sich vorgestellt oder erwünscht hatte:" Na sieh mal an, wen haben wir denn da?! Scuro, ist das nicht dein Bettgefährte Ciak!? Soll ich mich auslinken, damit ihr beide ungestört sein könnt?" "Na na, normalerweise stört es dich doch weniger, wenn du mit zwei Freiern auf einmal im Bett bist oder bist du etwa schüchtern geworden, Piedra?" Die Stimme des zweiten Dämonen klang genauso ruhig und gehässig wie die seiner Kollegin und obwohl diese gerade zu einer Gegenantwort ansetzten wollte, fuhr er fort:" Doch lassen wir unsere Privatsphären aus dem Spiel, so gern ich mich noch weiter mit so einer hochgestellten Person wie dir unterhalten würde, wertgeschätzte Kollegin, es gibt wichtigere Dinge zu bereden!"  
  
"Was?! Hast du Neuigkeiten, Ciak?!" Scuro schien nun ebenfalls unvermittelt das Interesse an dem Wortgefecht verloren zu haben und verschränkte erwartend die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Artgenosse ließ sich nicht lange bitten und begann zu erklären, bevor Piedra doch noch etwas, was ihr scharf auf der Zunge lag, loswerden konnte:" Ja, ich wurde gerade von einem von Giefs Leuten angefunkt! Sie wissen wer genau nun der "Auserwählte" ist!"  
  
"Gief, dieser schleimige Gnom!? Schön, dass man von dem auch mal was hört! Was hat er gesagt!?" Piedras Stimme klang gepresst und wütend, jedoch überging Ciak die Worte und antwortete erst als Scuro erneut fragte, was gemeldet worden sei, wofür er sich extra ein wenig Zeit ließ, damit seine Kollegin auch mitbekam, dass sie hier nichts zu sagen hatte.  
  
Ciak lachte auf und erklärte:" Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber unser Gewinner ist ein Sayajin!!!"  
  
"WAS!? Diese verdammten Schimpansen!?" Einen Moment schien der schwarze Dämon beinahe perplex, dann pfauchte er:" Einer dieser Insekten soll tatsächlich die zweite Hälfte sein!? Das ist doch lächerlich, diese arroganten Wichser sind doch viel zu dämlich und zu schwach für so was!!! Sie selbst sind Verstoßene, das weißt du!!! Das kann gar nicht gehen!" Auf sein verächtliches Schnauben ging sein Gesprächspartner nicht ein, er erwiderte nur lachend:" Und doch ist es so! Einer der Mehoren (2) hat es vorhergesagt, du weißt, dass diese Spinner sich nie irren!"  
  
Scuros Augen verfinsterten sich und er stieß ein weiteres, tiefes Grollen hervor, wobei sein muskulöser Schwanz erneut unruhig hin- und herzuschlagen begann. Das waren wirklich nicht die Nachrichten die er hätte hören wollen!  
  
"Sayajins... pah!" Knurrend fragte er nach:" Und was sagt der Meister dazu?!" Ciak seufzte resigniert:" Nun, eigentlich nichts. Ich hab nur mit dem hässlichen kleinen Gnom gesprochen und obwohl ich ihm nicht persönlich gegenüberstand bin, ist mir schon allein davon beinahe die Galle hochgekommen... doch Gief hat keine weiteren Meldungen oder Anordnungen gegeben." Der Kopf des mächtigen Dämons senkte sich und er nickte nachdenklich, aber das war noch nicht alles, wie er eigentlich angenommen hatte, denn der andere Mann fuhr fort:" Jedoch hat Mea, eine meiner Leute, die mit einem diese Mehoren um achtzig Ecken herum verwandt ist, in einer ihrer Visionen gesehen, dass wir von den Affenkriegern bald Besuch bekommen. Angeblich haben sie, von irgendwoher die Info erhalten, was nun genau geht und wie es scheint sind sie nicht weniger versessen darauf dorthin zu gelangen als wird! Wenn auch aus dem entgegengesetzten Grüngen..."  
  
"Das ist schlecht... wie ist ihre genaue Position!? Wie viele sind es!?" Der Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen, welcher, während Scuro den Worten des anderen angespannt gelauscht hatte, wieder in diese Ferne abzutreiben schienen, klärten sich wieder und er wandte sich an einen Dämonen der seitlich neben dem Bildschirm postiert war und gerade in ein Netz aus Zahlen vertieft war:" Rou, scanne ob du..."  
  
"Das ist unnötig, Scuro. Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass wir bald mit ihnen rechnen dürfen, aber nicht, dass sie schon hier sind! Nun, das dumme an Visionen ist, dass sie meist mehr beunruhigen, als dass sie helfen, mein Freund. Mach dir noch keinen Kopf, Mea hat gesagt, dass sie ehestens in drei Stunden aufkreuzen, angeblich sind sie noch nicht einmal formatiert, sprich, zuweilen sind sie noch keine Gefahr für uns." Ciaks klangen immer noch fröhlich und ungerührt, doch sie kamen nicht mehr mit der selben Leichtigkeit rüber und das merkte auch Piedra, denn sie fragte verständnislos:" Was sollen diese Affen uns schon groß machen, ich kapier eure Aufregung nicht! Das sind doch nur Säuger und Muskeln ohne viel Hirn!!!"  
  
Ein gereiztes Knurren war zu hören, doch bevor der schwarze Dämon dazu kam seinem Unmut Äußerung zu verleihen, wurde er erneut von seinem Kollegen unterbrochen, der ruhig und ein wenig belustig klang:" Nicht ganz, Piedra. Sayajins waren Muskeln ohne Hirn, aber das ist lange her! Seitdem wir ihnen das erste Mal begegnet sind ist viel Zeit vergangen, inzwischen haben sie ihre Population wieder halbwegs stabilisiert und sich auch andere Fähigkeiten als das bloße "Hau drauf" angeeignet! Sie haben inzwischen das Gebiet der Wissenschaft entdeckt und, so ungern ich es sage, sind sie doch nicht so große Trotteln wie wir anfangs angenommen hatten. Ihre Schiffe sind inzwischen schneller als die, die diese halbtoten Zombies für uns zusammenbasteln oder welche wir von Schlachten erobern."  
  
Er lachte amüsiert auf:" Oder warum glaubst du, dass wir in den letzten fünf Jahren kaum einen dieser Idioten fangen konnten!? Sie sind einfach zu anpassungsfähig, soweit ich weiß haben sie früher kein Köpfchen benötigt und so auch keines benutzt, jetzt, wo sie mit ihrer lachhaften Kraft gegen uns nichts erreichen könne, setzten sie halt auf andere Mittel! Und genau diese Wandlungsfähigkeit und Elastizität macht sie so gefährlich für uns!" Nun wurde Ciak das Wort geraubt als seine Artgenossin verächtlich schnaubte:" Was soll eine Horde Säuger gegen uns schon ausrichten!? Ich meine, auch wenn du teilweise recht hast, werter Kollege, wir sind zu tausend und die nur ein paar hundert, was können die schon groß ausrichten!?"  
  
"Noch nichts, soweit mag dein Spatzenhirn recht behalten! Aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig, wenn die Typen uns heute zuvorkommen, dann stehen unsere Karten ziemlich schlecht ohne größere Komplikationen bis zum Nohorach die Kugeln zu kriegen! Der Gegenspieler unseres Herrn darf unter keinen Umständen erwachen! Mauvais mag mächtig, aber im Augenblick beherrscht er nur einen Bruchteil seiner eigentlichen Kraft und solange er seine Macht nicht aus vollen Kannen schöpfen kann, ist diese Witzfigur da vor uns einfach ein zu großes Risiko!!!" Scuros Schwanz zerschnitt die Luft, durch die er peitschte und der Gereiztheit seines Meisters Ausdruck verlieh.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment sagte keiner etwas, anscheinend war Piedra eingeschnappt, da sie hier so vor den Kopf gestoßen wurde und Ciak schien anderswo mit dem Ablesen von Daten beschäftigt zu sein. "Nach meinen Berechnungen zufolge werden sie Sayajins in weniger als vier Stunden Menechas erreichen und das ist mehr als schlecht... wir schaffen es bestenfalls in sechs, wenn nicht sieben..."  
  
Die Angespanntheit der mächtigen Kreatur legte sich auch auf die anderen Tesos-Dämonen und Suro wurde nun immer häufiger von verängstigten und befürchtenden Blicken gestrichen, die kurz zuvor wieder an Zahl abgenommen hatten. Allerdings schien das Schicksal es heute gut mit ihnen zu meinen, denn bevor ihr Leiter seinen Trieb nachgehen konnte und sie zu Schaschlik verarbeitete, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut beansprucht.  
  
"Scuro, ich geh deiner Aufforderung von vorhin nur ungern nach, da mir so das Schauspiel deines Todes entgeht, doch wenn eure Worte wahr sind, wäre mir selbst dieses Vergnügen nur ein schlechter Trost!" Piedra klang so selbstsicher und egozentrisch wie zuvor und der schwarze Dämon pfauchte gereizt:" Was soll dein idiotisches Geschwafel!? Bist du jetzt völlig kaputt in der Birne!?"  
  
"Trottel, ich bin nur gerade dabei dir das Leben zu retten, da es ja deine Schuld ist, dass wir dabei sind diesen Kasper zu verlieren! Aber so sehr es mir auch missfällt, ich würde mal den Vorschlag machen, die Energiereserven unserer Schiffe auf Purr (1) und Elac (1) zu verlagern, so verlieren wir zwar vier Schiffe, aber haben eine größere Chance eher vor den Affen dort zu sein als mit unserer momentanen Lage." Man konnte förmlich das überlegenwirkende Grinsen auf den Lippen der Frau spüren und auch Scuro musste zugeben, dass diese Idee wohl die Lösung ihrer Probleme war.  
  
Ciak gab einen scharfen Piff von sich und sagte übertrieben überrascht:" Meine Hochachtung, so einen guten Einfall, hätte ich nun von deiner Seite nicht erwartet... aber wie sagt man, Glück den Doofen!" Bevor ihm die Dämonin jedoch eine Ladung Beschimpfungen an den Kopf schmeißen konnte, wandte der männliche Dämon sich eiligst an seinen Kameraden:" Scuro, ich setzte die anderen von dem Vorhaben in Kenntnis und du und Piedra kurbelt jetzt am besten euren Maschinenmann dazu an so schnellst als möglich die Schiffe für den Transfers klar zu machen!"  
  
"Gut!" Der große Mann nickte zustimmend und keine Sekunde war ein leises Piepsen zu hören, was davon zeugte, dass sich der Dritte im Bunde soeben ausgelinkt hatte. Dann wandte er sich an seine Kollegin und knurrte bösartig:" Tja, anscheinend muss ich meine Meinung über dich ändern!?"  
  
"Nein, kein Bedarf, es würde mich krank machen, wenn mich so ein Scheißkerl wie du auf seiner Ebene anerkennen würde, schließlich hat selbst eine Hure ein wenig Geschmack bei der Wahl ihrer Freunde!" Kaum war das letzte Wort gesprochen erklang erneut das leiste Geräusch, das mitteilte, dass sich nun niemand mehr in der Leitung befand.  
  
Scuros Schwanz drosch erneut auf den harten Boden ein und wieder ließ er eine tiefe Kerbe in dem Metall zurück, welches, wenn es hätte fühlen können, Höllenqualen hätte leiden müssen. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten diese seltsame Präsenz von Abwesenheit verloren und schienen klarer denn je!  
  
Die beiden schwarzen Opale hatten nun aber ein eigenartiges Leuchten bekommen, dass davon zeugte, dass ihr Besitzer nun mehr als aggressiv war! Sein Körper begann Adrenalin in Mengen auszuschütten, da dieser und auch sein Geist den herannahenden Kampf spürte und sich auf diesen wappnen mussten.  
  
"Du bist tot, Schnepfe..." Aber vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er seiner "Kollegin" die Gurgel umdrehen würde, wenn er ihr auf den anderen Schiff begebnen sollte.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(1)Nechres, Purr und Elac sind drei der sechs Schiffe! Die anderen drei heißen: Neig, Aton und Reff. (2) Mehoren sind Schwarzmagier, die ihre Fähigkeit Magie zu wirken jedoch verkümmern haben lassen und sich stattdessen auf Präkognition spezialisiert haben. (... do you know Minority Report... :)  
  
So, fünftes Kapitel ist ready!!! Kaum zu glauben, hab es irgendwie geschafft zwischen Test und Referaten an den Computer zu kommen... jedenfalls bin ich froh das Kapitel endlich hinter mir zu haben! Ich mag es nicht Szenen an Bord von Raumschiffen zu schreiben, einfach weil ich Technik (...like Scuro...) nicht sonderlich mag, zumindest wenn es ums Beschreiben geht... aber es ist eh nicht viel davon vorgekommen, ich weiß... lasst mich halt auch nörgeln... ;)  
  
Und, ich weiß, dass schreib ich dauernd, nur befolgt es halt fast niemand: BITTE REVIEWN!!! Ich beiß nicht oder etwas in der Art, ich dürft mir ruhig schreiben, wie ihr die Story findet! Bitte... *hundeaugenblick*:) 


End file.
